Kagome's Tale or Kagome's Tail!
by Vegetasgirl91
Summary: It has been three years since Kagome has fallen through the well and Naraku is still loose. But after being kidnapped by Naraku, Kagome finds out that she is a hanyou! Will she find out her history and there is a special summary inside after prolouge.
1. Summary

Kagome's Tale or Kagome's Tail?!

Summary

Hey there everyone! Well I guess I need to give you a special summary for this story.

It has been three years since Kagome fell through the Bone Eater's well and Naraku is still on the loose. But Naraku feeds Kagome a magic potion that changes Kagome into a hanyou! But when she returns home, her family tells her that nothing is out of the ordinary. Kagome wants to know what happened eighteen years ago but will she discover her history with a new, hot, evil enemy on the loose and ready to kill. This is after Inuyasha and Kagome have confessed their love. InuKag SanMir Rated 'R' for sex, violence, and swearing.


	2. Prolouge

Kagome's Tale or Kagome's Tail?!

Prologue

"That bastard, Naraku, is going to pay for touching Kagome," said an extremely ill-tempered hanyou called Inuyasha. Inuyasha, Sango the demon exterminator, Miroku the pervert monk, and Shippo the kitsune were sitting outside Kaede's hut to find out what Naraku had done to Kagome with fear and anticipation on how she will be. Inuyasha was worried most by far. He felt like he had failed to protect her and had let Naraku capture her. He still couldn't forget what happened.

Flashback

"Let go of me, you creep! Inuyasha!" cried the frightened teenager called Kagome. "Damn it! Naraku, leave Kagome alone!" yelled an infuriated Inuyasha with the Tetsusaiga glowing a bright gold. Naraku chuckled a bit and licked behind Kagome's ear and she screamed in fear. Inuyasha was now really pissed off. 'Nobody can lay a hand on Kagome!' he thought with his hands tightening on the handle of his sword and his teeth clenched tightly together. Then Naraku, as if he had read Inuyasha's thought, ran a cold and slender hand across Kagome's breasts and Kagome screamed again in agony from being touched by the cold-hearted demon. Inuyasha couldn't take it anymore. He bound forward toward Naraku with the Tetsusaiga ready to strike but as he got closer, he noticed that an eight inch blade was pressed against Kagome's slender neck. Inuyasha saw the fear flooding Kagome's eyes and the tears straying from them. He fell back and blinked away the tears that were about to form in his own eyes.

He heard her screams ripping through the starless night and clenched his hands into fists and looked towards the baron ground. 'Damn it! He's hurting her! And if I try and stop him then I lose Kagome,' thought Inuyasha with tears swimming in his amber eyes. Then his canine-sensitive nose picked up a nasty smell coming from Naraku's hand. "Catch, you filthy half-breed," said Naraku's voice coldly as he threw Kagome at Inuyasha. The hanyou ran and caught her and saw that her clothes, except for her undergarments, were completely ripped off. He covered her body with his red kimono and headed towards Kaede's hut while smelling Kagome's blood that smelled similar to his own which was rather odd. "I am so sorry Kagome. I didn't mean for this to happen," said Inuyasha with tears flowing freely.

End Flashback

It was as if someone had taken a photo of the incident and kept sticking it in front of Inuyasha's face. "Hey, Inuyasha, I bet Kagome will be fine," said Miroku, with his hand getting closer to Sango's butt. "He's right Inuyasha. Kagome will be fine," Sango said and then to Miroku," If you touch my butt, I'll knock you out till the new year." "Feh, the day that I agree with Miroku is when the world ends," said Inuyasha, irritably, and he bounded to the top of the roof. "He really misses Kagome, doesn't he?" questioned the kitsune child called Shippo while patting Kilala on the head. Both nodded and continued waiting for the news.

A couple of minutes later they heard Kaede and Kagome's voices. Inuyasha was strongly fighting the urge to go in and kiss Kagome but thought against it. Inuyasha pressed his dog ears to the roof and strained to listen to the conversation. "Lady Kagome, ye think ye be alright?" asked Kaede in an odd tone. "I'll be fine Lady Kaede. Oh and can you do me a favor?" questioned Kagome, only her voice was different. 'It's like my mother's voice. It's soft, kind, and very feminine yet Kagome's voice is almost demonic,' thought Inuyasha, straining to hear Kagome's new voice again. "Of course, Lady Kagome," said Lady Kaede. "Can you get out of my backpack, a ring and a crystal guard? They won't hide the form but it will keep the power intact and easy to manage," explained Kagome. 'Form? What is she on about? And what power?' thought Inuyasha, straining even harder to hear. "I believe we have company. Inuyasha, sit!" said Kagome with a menacing tone.

Inuyasha fell through the roof and kissed the ground. "What was that for you wench," said Inuyasha, his face still to the ground. "For spying. Now Lady Kaede, can you get the others from outside?" asked Kagome. Kaede nodded and left the room. Inuyasha was still kissing the ground when he felt a finger and claw against his left cheek. "Your skin is so soft," said Kagome with a soft purr. He looked up and saw something he didn't expect to see.

Author's Note: Hey everyone! Vegetasgirl91 is back in business! This is my first Inuyasha fic and I must say that I am quite proud of it so far. Please R&R. More to come. Signed Vegetasgirl91.


	3. The Reaction

Kagome's Tale or Kagome's Tail?!

Chapter 1: The Reaction

Inuyasha just stared at Kagome. She smiled a winning smile that showed off her new razor-sharp, wolf-like fangs. Inuyasha sat up and reached up to touch her silver, wolf-like ears that were perched on the top of her head and she graciously let him. She let out a soft purr and rested against his body while letting her wolfish tail wrap gently around his leg. 'Her ears are so soft and her body is so warm. It's like heaven to be near her,' he thought as she reached up and caressed his cheek lightly. Inuyasha let out a long, soft purr and nibbled lightly on her ears and she began to giggle. She stopped Inuyasha from nibbling on her ears and brought his amber gold eyes to meet her oceanic blue ones and they stared for the longest time.

Their stare lingered a little while before Kagome wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's neck and started kissing and licking his chin. He started purring loudly and started licking and kissing her delicate and slender neck as she began to purr and moan with pleasure. Kagome began to undress Inuyasha and as she did, she began to kiss each part she undressed. Inuyasha was quite embarrassed to have Kagome see the deep scar on his chest from his youkai brother. Kagome playfully pushed Inuyasha on the bed and pressed her lips softly to his and they kissed with a great intense need for each other. Kagome felt Inuyasha's tongue brush against her bottom lip, wanting entrance, and Kagome gladly obliged. 'This must be what heaven is like,' Kagome thought, still lingering in the kiss. Kagome then felt Inuyasha's tongue exploring the inside of her mouth and she began to sigh and moan with great pleasure. Both pulled apart and both of their canine ears picked up footsteps outside the door and they panicked.

"Inuyasha, if we don't do something than we are going to be caught!" exclaimed Kagome with fear flooding her eyes as she got under the covers. Inuyasha quickly dressed and rushed to open the door. Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kilala entered the room and looked for Kagome. Inuyasha sat down on the bed and shook Kagome while whispering," You know that they'll accept you no matter what so just come out." "Yeah, you know that Kagome. We will always be your friends," said Sango with confidence as she looked toward the bed. Kagome slowly started to pull the covers down to reveal only her head and Sango, Miroku, and Shippo stared at Kagome's now shining silver hair, silver wolf-like ears, demon markings, and claws that could be seen holding the sheets to her chin. "Well, are you coming out all the way?" asked Shippo as if nothing were out of the ordinary. Miroku and Sango both nodded encouragingly at Kagome and she emerged from under the covers to reveal a long, shining, sliver tail with a black tip, a crystal ring, a crystal guard, and more demon markings that could be seen through her sheer cloak. Kagome could see why they were all shocked at first. For one, she now had the body that women would die for and second, she had to have been the most beautiful creature on the planet.

She smiled and flashed her fangs and Shippo leaped into Sango's arms, shaking like he had just seen a ghost. Everyone started laughing at the scared kitsune then Kagome said, "I'm sorry, but I am very tired so do you think you could all leave." Everyone but Inuyasha had left and Kagome knew Inuyasha would not leave her so she let him stay. Inuyasha looked up at Kagome's head on could smell and see the blood coming from under her hair and he started to whimper with sadness. Kagome smiled and walked towards the water basin and washed the sticky red liquid away before it stained her shining, silver hair also not wanting to get blood on Kaede's sheets while saying," Inuyasha, what do you think of my being a hanyou?" Inuyasha rubbed his temple, trying to not to think of the elegance in her voice, and thought quickly yet thoroughly of an answer that would please his future mate. "Well, it's different but I'll get used to it as will everyone else. You know that I don't love you any less," he started to stroke Kagome's soft, silky hair before continuing;" I guess I'm just scared of the danger that you'll get into now." Kagome smiled at her mate's concern for her so she turned around and wrapped her arms around her beloved hanyou's neck. Inuyasha then kissed her ear and whispered," Kagome, do you think we could, well I don't know....." He mumbled the last words and Kagome began to giggle.

She knew exactly what Inuyasha was trying to say so she lowered the shoulder of his haroi (sp?) and marked him by biting him lightly on the part where the shoulder and neck meet. Inuyasha grinned with great delight and did the same to Kagome and she grinned happily. Inuyasha released his teeth and began kissing her neck with all the love that he could muster. Eventually, Inuyasha's warm, full lips found their way to Kagome's soft and luscious ones and they began to kiss. Inuyasha felt Kagome's tongue brush lightly against his bottom lip, wanting entrance, so he opened his mouth slightly and she entered it. He could feel Kagome's tongue searching every corner of his mouth but she was constantly running her tongue over his fangs.

After awhile, they broke the kiss and went and sat on the bed, both totally breathless. Kagome then lay down on the bed to face Inuyasha and Inuyasha lay down to face her. Inuyasha began to nuzzle his head in Kagome's breasts but quickly pulled back. 'Shit! Why did I do that? I'm not worthy of her, at least not in looks. Sesshomaru is worthy in that category by far,' thought Inuyasha, horrified at what he had just done but to his surprise, Kagome was giggling. "Inuyasha, you don't have to be afraid," she said sagely. Inuyasha looked at her with sad eyes and sadly said," But I am not worthy of your beauty. You deserve someone that is beautiful." "You are beautiful, Inuyasha. Both inside and out," said Kagome wisely," Try again, because I want you and only you."

Inuyasha nuzzled his head in her breasts again but pulled back, still not quite sure. Kagome sighed and pulled off the sheer cloak that she was wearing; leaving only her bra and panties on, also indicating that she wanted this. Inuyasha started kissing the middle of her breasts, a few inches below the teal, blade-like marking, and started fumbling the bra hooks. Kagome had started pulling off Inuyasha's red haroi and once she had finished with that, she began working on pulling off the tan clothing and as she did this, she kissed his shoulders, arms, and chest, purring softly between each kiss. Inuyasha groaned half in pleasure and half in frustration, at the fact that he could not unhook Kagome's bra hooks. Kagome began to unhook her bra and got it undone and threw her bra aside.

Inuyasha nuzzled his head against Kagome's now bare left breast and began kissing and then began suckling with moans of pleasure rumbling in his throat. 'Her scent still hasn't changed, it still smells like lavender,' Inuyasha thought as he drank in her scent with his nose. Kagome stroked Inuyasha's soft, silver hair thinking of her family. All of a sudden, her eyes widened greatly. Her family! What were they going to think of her now? "Inuyasha," Kagome said softly, so that he wouldn't worry. He moaned to let her know that he was listening but continued suckling. "Inuyasha, we have to go to my era, or at least, _I_ do," Kagome said sadly. Inuyasha stopped suckling and raised his head so that his eyes met with hers. "Why?" was all that Inuyasha could manage. "Well Mom, Soto, and Grandpa need to know why I am never returning, don't they," said Kagome with a sad smile. Inuyasha got off her of her and said, "As long as I go with you." He then got dressed and left to tell the others. Kagome got up and put on a strapless green top that showed off her demon markings and a matching mini-skirt to show off her tail and great legs. She then left to leave the hut.

As Kagome reached the door, she heard three male voices yelling furiously. Kagome sighed, looked at her ring, and said quietly," Inuyasha." When she felt a connection between his mind, she thought the word 'sit' and heard a long line of swear words coming from her future mate. "That's odd. Usually Lady Kagome has to say the word 'sit' or Inuyasha won't sit," said Miroku with a confused look about his face. Inuyasha peeled himself off the ground and said," That's true and I didn't hear Kagome say it." Kagome giggled and walked out where she saw Sango, Shippo, Miroku, Inuyasha, and Koga, the leader of a wolf demon tribe. She ignored the stares coming from Koga and Miroku and started to explain. "You wouldn't have heard me, at least not aloud. I said the 's' word in my thoughts after I obtained connection to your mind with my ring. It's one of my demon powers," said Kagome, quite proudly. She looked over at Miroku and Koga, who were daydreaming about her, and said," I would stop gawking unless you want to test the poison sacs in my throat and wrists." Both looked to the ground in shame and everyone started laughing.

Koga lifted his head towards Inuyasha and exchanged his shameful look to a real furious glare that was so venomous, it made Inuyasha step back behind Kagome. "What did you do to my Kagome?" roared Koga, his voice full of malice and venom," Your scent is blending with hers!" Kagome threw her head back and laughed at Koga's first comment and Koga placed a confused look on his face. "I guess you have to explain," said Sango, who also didn't know what had really happened. Kagome stopped laughing and bit her lip, clearing not expecting too, before speaking," Well Inuyasha and I were in a field, confessing our love," she blushed and she noticed that Koga had tears running from his pale, ice blue eyes before she continued," When Naraku came and kidnapped me and we sat on that little cloud thing he rides. I started to thrash and yell and I could hear Inuyasha swearing at Naraku. Naraku then whispered,' Such a beauty shouldn't be wasted on a filthy hanyou such as Inuyasha.' I slapped him hard and whispered,' You think you are worthy, you cold-hearted bastard? You couldn't even think to compare to Inuyasha's strength of heart.'"

She paused and observed that Inuyasha was blushing a furious shade of red, Miroku was smirking, Sango was giggling, Shippo was running towards her, and Koga still had tears pouring from his perfect, pale, ice blue eyes. Kagome sat down on the Bone Eater's Well and Shippo climbed into her lap and said," Weren't you scared Mama?" Kagome smiled at Shippo and said," Yes, I was very scared. Well, back to my explanation. Naraku chuckled a little bit and I felt his tongue slide slowly behind my right ear. I screamed so loud that the other side of the world was sure to hear. Then Naraku's body started shaking with silent laughter as he spoke of Inuyasha's heritage with venom dripping in his already oily voice. He began caressing my neck, shoulders, and back and it seemed like I had lost my ability to move and speak under his cold and icy touch and I know this because he had already stripped me of my top and skirt and ripped it to shreds."

"That bastard is going to pay for touching you," snarled Inuyasha, hints of red now gleaming in his gorgeous amber eyes. Kagome walked towards Inuyasha, carrying Shippo, and whispered something inaudible in Inuyasha's ear and he just seemed to melt as he sat against the nearest tree. Kagome sat close in front of him and leaned against his chest while Shippo nuzzled closer to her and fell asleep. Kagome went on with her explanation as she stroked her 'pup's' back like a mother would to her child and relaxed in Inuyasha's warm embraces. After she finished, she reluctantly pulled away from her love's embrace and put the young kitsune to bed. She emerged from the hut to find Koga's claws digging into Inuyasha's neck. She could see the blood oozing from Inuyasha's wound right near a vital vein in his lower neck. Kagome walked over to the two men rather timidly and grabbed Koga's wrist tightly. Koga felt Kagome's cold hand grip the wrist that was presently around the throat of Inuyasha and dug his fangs into her slender wrist enough that she yelped in pain but to his surprise, it wasn't until he reached the middle of her bone.

"Koga, stop this foolishness and torture. My brother, look into my eyes and release my mate's neck. He does not have an ounce to do with this so remove thy claws from his throat and kindly remove thy fangs from my wrist," said Kagome with pain and elegance coating her voice. Inuyasha, Koga, Miroku, and Sango all marveled at Kagome, wondering how she could keep such elegance in her voice when in pain. Koga let go of Inuyasha's throat several minutes after being told to let go but he held tight to Kagome's wrist. Kagome moaned in pain but managed to tell Inuyasha to stay and he obeyed. She lifted a clawed finger and ran it across Koga's throat to draw blood indicating that a noble was ordering him to obey. Inuyasha tensed when he saw Kagome draw a shallow cut around Koga's neck, watched the blood trickling from the wound, down to Koga's shoulder and he watched it cake in Koga's clothing. Sango watched Inuyasha and she saw that his body was tense and shaking at the sight of Koga's blood which made her shift her gaze to Miroku, who was watching Koga and Kagome intently then turned to her with a sad gaze and said," Lady Sango, do you know what they are saying?" Sango shook her head as she crawled towards Miroku and began to cry on his shoulder.

Unlike Sango and Miroku, Inuyasha could hear every word. Though he heard the yelling, he also heard Shippo walking towards him. "Papa, what's Mama saying?" asked Shippo, noticing the frightened look on Inuyasha's face. Inuyasha smiled sadly and gathered Shippo in his arms and said," You don't want or need to know." "What is Koga doing?" yelled Shippo as he started pounding Koga's head but Koga back-handed him into a tree. Inuyasha heard Kagome's voice say with such tenderness," My dear little brother, if you truly love me then why do you hurt my mate and son? Why do you hurt me?" Koga finally released his teeth and Inuyasha retched at the sight and smell of the marrow and blood blending with each other. Kagome walked towards the tree where Shippo was rubbing the back of his head, to make sure that he wasn't bleeding, gathered him in her arms and stroked his soft, orange hair as she lulled him to sleep.

Inuyasha continued to empty his stomach contents on the ground because of the venomous smell. He started to fade in and out of consciousness when the smell disappeared completely and he felt a warm hand on his forehead. He looked up and saw Kagome crying silently as she looked back at him with her oceanic blue eyes that were once coal black. She kissed him lightly on top of his head before tending to the puncture on her wrist and his throat. He watched her wash the wound on her wrist, so she could see it clearly, and he winced at how much pain she was in. Kagome was in the middle of wrapping her wrist when she observed that Inuyasha was on the verge of tears and a pale green tinted his skin. She saw that Sango was sobbing on Miroku's shoulder so she walked over to Sango and placed a comforting hand on Sango's shaking shoulder. Sango quickly withdrew closer to Miroku, who was, for once, not trying to grope her but was stroking her hair to soothe her.

"Inuyasha, let's head back to my era after I treat the wound about your throat," said Kagome, hurt dominating the elegance that would normally dominate pain. Inuyasha nodded as she knelt down beside him and cleaned and wrapped the wound. "Monk, tell Shippo when he wakes up that Inuyasha and I went to the future and will be back in three days time," said Kagome, hurt still dominating. Miroku nodded and watched as they went to the hut.

Author's Note: First off, I do not own Inuyasha and his gang but I do own Keago, Bakutso, Saura, and some later characters that will appear in coming chapters. I know you Koga lovers are going to hate me for what I made Koga do but please forgive me and sorry for making Inuyasha puke his guts out but someone needed to wretch that had a strong nose and Shippo was unconscious so I had no choice. Sorry if you consider this a cliffhanger. I am working on chapter two as we speak. Keep on looking. Signed Vegetasgirl91.


	4. Back to the Future

Kagome's Tale or Kagome's Tail?!

Chapter 2: Back Home to the Future

Last time:

"Monk, tell Shippo when he wakes up that Inuyasha and I went to the future and will be back in three days time," said Kagome, hurt still dominating. Miroku nodded and watched as they went to the hut.

This time:

Kagome slid the door to the hut open and went inside with Inuyasha so close behind her that she could feel his warm breath against her neck. "Inuyasha, how much did you and the others see? All of you weren't supposed to see that," said Kagome, rather accusingly. Inuyasha flattened his puppy dog ears and hung his head in guilt as he said," We saw all of it but the others didn't hear what I heard." Kagome's eyes widened to the size of saucers. 'God no! Inuyasha wasn't supposed to hear that,' thought Kagome as her ears went flat and she hung her head in guilt and shame. She knew that what she had said to Koga would no doubt hurt her mate so deeply but it had to be said. Inuyasha could suddenly smell salt from where Kagome was and knew instantly that she was spilling tears for him. Inuyasha knew nothing of the reason of her tears but decided it best to wait till later to find out.

Kagome lifted her backpack and started heading to where her little kitsune was sleeping soundly. She bent down and kissed him lightly on the head and watched him stir slightly. Inuyasha couldn't help but let a few tears fall at how great of a mother Kagome was to Shippo and how great she would be to their own pups. Kagome could smell the salt from Inuyasha's tears and said," Inuyasha, I think it's time to depart from this era." Inuyasha nodded and led the way out of the hut.

Sango was still clutching Miroku like a scared little girl would to her father during a strong storm as they watched the two canine demons head towards the well when they noticed that Kagome stopped. They saw that Inuyasha stopped and turned to face Kagome. Miroku began to see or rather feel what had caused Kagome to stop and followed her eyes to the God Tree's lowest branch to find a man staring down at her. Sango followed her eyes, noticed the man, and gasped.

The man shifted his stare towards Sango and smiled lovingly at her, causing her to blush. Miroku began to growl a little because of the way the stranger was treating HIS Sango. Kagome, Miroku, Inuyasha, and Sango saw the man come and bow before Kagome like a lesser would a noble and Kagome just stared. Sango noticed how beautiful the man was as he stood and dusted off his white robe that was torn in many places.

The man had soul-searching amethyst eyes and shining ebony hair that was as long as Koga's and worn like it as well. He had slightly longer fangs and claws than Kagome, pointed ears, and a long, shining, and sleek ebony tail that gleamed when the morning star hit it just right. It was obvious that he was a follower of Kagome's pack due to the marks on his chest and wrists. He had to be at least 6' 6" and Sango marveled at his well-defined muscles. She had never seen a demon look and speak so beautiful.

Kagome straightened up proudly and said," Stranger, what is your name and what business have you here?" The man looked at Kagome with respect and admiration as he said," My fair lady, the name my parents have gifted me with is Bakutso. My business here is to be dealt with you and your mate, if you have one." Inuyasha walked to Kagome's left side and snaked his right arm around her tiny waist protectively while wishing that this monk would just leave. Kagome felt Inuyasha's strong arm around her waist and she rested her left hand on his right while letting her tail wrap itself around Inuyasha's waist and said," Explain your business."

Bakutso wasn't paying attention to Kagome anymore. He was now more interested in Sango who was now trying to calm the raging Miroku. "Miroku, please calm down. Why are you so jealous?" asked Sango, with Miroku's face cupped in her pale hands. 'Her voice is that of an angel,' thought the wolf-demon monk. Miroku felt hot tears stream down his cheeks as he got up and walked back towards the hut, leaving the only woman he truly loved sitting in the dust, sobbing. Kagome was getting frustrated and her demon blood was not at all patient with this demon monk. "I order you to state your business!" demanded Kagome, red seeping into the oceanic blues orbs that were her eyes. Bakutso didn't bother to look back at her as he said," My business is to tell you instructions on what to do when you return from the future, milady. I wasn't supposed to give you anymore information." Kagome looked at him expectantly before he continued," Head to the Northern Lands and a child by the name of Kina will join you at the borders. She is Lord Keago's favorite traveling and she is an excellent warrior. Oh and Lady Kagome, tell Kina that the western sun has risen. She'll know what you mean." With that said, he smiled and left in a cloud of fog.

Inuyasha couldn't believe his ears when he heard old Keago's name mentioned. He was grinning from ear to ear at knowing that he was going to see the old wolf demon. Keago had always been sympathetic towards Inuyasha because he wanted a human mate and wanted a hanyou pup to rule the Northern Lands and no one could stop the Great Lord Keago. Kagome on the other hand had no knowledge of him except his title. She started back toward the well, pondering what the young monk had said. What did he mean that the western sun has risen? It didn't add up to her and she was good at breaking codes. Inuyasha, who was beside her, sensed that his Kagome was troubled about the young monk's words. "Kagome, don't worry about what that bastard said. Let's just go to your era," smiled Inuyasha, hoping to see her smile. His mate returned the smile and they reached the well.

The two lovers waved at their two friends, knowing that what was coming would truly test their loyalty. They joined hands, jumped in the well, and were soon engulfed by the watery blue of time. Kagome clutched Inuyasha with fear aching her heart at how her family would react and all Inuyasha could do was hold her close to his heart. Finally, they both reached Kagome's time and both of their noses picked up the aroma of fresh bread. Both mouths started to water and they jumped out and saw Souta out in the yard reading. Kagome and Inuyasha crept towards the house as quickly and quietly but leave it to Inuyasha to step on something sharp. "Damn it! I hate your fuckin' world!" exclaimed Inuyasha, and then as if that weren't bad enough, Souta was heading towards them.

Kagome panicked at seeing Souta walking towards them calmly acting as if he hadn't seen the changes. Souta was about fifteen years old and quite popular around the ladies now. "Hey Inuyasha, long time no see," said Souta warmly, then he looked at Kagome," Hello miss. I'm Souta Higurashi and you are?" Kagome sighed and said," Inuyasha, SIT!!!" Inuyasha was now in a two foot crater and slewing curse words. "Damn it, Kagome! Why the HELL did you do that?" screeched Inuyasha. Kagome rolled her eyes and jabbed her thumb towards the now shocked Souta, who was on his knees. Inuyasha "hmphed" and said," You still had no reason to sit me." "I have reasons," said Kagome stubbornly with the 's' word nipping at her throat. "Name the reasons," said Inuyasha as he watched Souta run to the house.

Kagome's tail started to caress Inuyasha's neck and he knew that he was in trouble. "Inuyasha," Kagome sang so sweetly that it scared Inuyasha. "Yes," said Inuyasha, knowing that he was going to meet his best friend, dirt, once again. "Sit, Sit, Sit, Sit, Sit, and SIT!!!" sang Kagome as she stormed toward the house, leaving her mate in a twelve foot crater.

"Mom, I'm home!" yelled Kagome as she walked in the door. "Hi sweetheart! I thought I heard you yelling at Inuyasha. By the way, where is he?" yelled Kagome's mother, Rei. Kagome smirked and said," He got a little preoccupied." She paused and then said," Mom do you think you could come out here, please." Rei emerged and looked at Kagome with guilt and love mixed together. Kagome's mother ran to Kagome and embraced her tightly and started to cry. "Mom, what's wrong? Why did you look at me with guilt? Please, explain," begged Kagome, biting back the tears that were stinging her eyes. Rei pulled back for enough to look into her daughter's deep oceanic blue and said," I'm so sorry. Go fetch Inuyasha, Souta, and Grandpa and I will explain everything.

**Inuyasha:** Damn it, Vegetasgirl91! Stop doing cliffhanger!

**Vegetasgirl91:** Well maybe you would like to write the story or go to school or study for tests. Hmm?

**Kagome:** You weren't this bad when I left.

**(Inuyasha blushes and jumps into the nearest tree's branches)**

**Miroku (gazing down my shirt): **Pay no mind to Inuyasha. He doesn't understand the importance of wits.

**Sesshomaru (wrapping his tail around my waist):** The hentai monk is right. Just take your time, considering that I'm not in it. **(start to growl at Miroku)**

**Vegetasgirl91:** Thanx everyone for your support. Anyway I am currently working on chapter 3 so keep looking. R&R if you would be so kind.


	5. Kagome's History Revealed LEMONS!

Kagome's Tale or Kagome's Tail?!

Chapter 3: Kagome's History Revealed.

Last Time

Rei pulled back far enough to look into her daughter's deep oceanic blue eyes and said," I'm so sorry. Go fetch Inuyasha, Souta, and Grandpa and I will explain everything."

This Time

Kagome took a moment to consider her mother's words and expression and nodded. She turned on her heel and headed towards Inuyasha and Grandpa, who was pelting Inuyasha with his demon wards, who were out in the yard. Kagome finally reached them and froze her grandfather's wards in midair. "You need to go inside. Mom needs your comfort," Kagome said quietly to her grandfather, who started to cry after seeing his young granddaughter in true form. Inuyasha's nose began to fill with salt once more so he walked over to Kagome and embraced her tightly, hating to see her cry. Kagome sobbed into Inuyasha's haori for at least ten minutes before calming down in her love's embrace. Inuyasha nuzzled his nose in Kagome's silver silk hair and inhaled her lavender scent and sighed deeply. This last about five minutes before Kagome's mom told them to come in. So they went, hand in hand, to the house.

The two canines entered the living room and they could tell that everyone was tense. "You two should have a seat, this is going to be a long explanation," said Rei, gesturing to the crimson loveseat across from her. Inuyasha sat down first and watched Kagome sink slowly down beside him, shaking as much as Shippo did when he saw Kagome's fangs for the first time. He had never seen her so scared before. Kagome had faced Naraku, Sesshomaru, and even himself in demon but she couldn't face the past, _her_ past without wringing her hands. "You should start explaining Rei," said Grandpa, crossing his arms over his chest.

Rei nodded her head, cleared her throat and began to unravel Kagome's unknown past. "I guess I should start with how I met your father. But first, Kagome, please know that your father was an amazing man and he loved you and Souta very, very much and second, that your father is very much alive and very patiently waiting to see you again," said Rei, as she watched Kagome nod and she noticed that her daughter's hands were stained with the blood of demon or human. "Can you please continue with the explanation," said Kagome, her voice as soft as velvet. Rei nodded and explained," Well I was about your age when I met your father in the well house. He was gravely injured and desperately needed help so I assisted him until he was well. He was a gorgeous man even though he was covered with blood that stained his white silk robes. I nursed him back to health and he left."

"I thought I would never see your father again but he came back three days later. He said that he had fallen in love with me. He told me that his name was Keago and that he was the lord of the Northern Land of demons. He told me of an inuyoukai by the name of Inutaisho that was his best friend in the entire world until he was killed and his two sons that didn't get along with each other. Keago told me of the Northern Lands and his family and all about the feudal era. Then one day, Keago and I were sitting up in the God Tree's branches and he asked if we could mate. I, of course, was ecstatic about marrying or as he put it, mating, the man of my dreams but he warned me that I could not turn back on my decision otherwise chaos would strike. He gave me three days to think about it but in the end my answer was yes," Rei explained as she watched Kagome's blue orbs turn into pools of tears. She watched her future son-in-law pull her daughter into his lap and embrace her lovingly, hoping that her tears wouldn't fall. 'Inuyasha is just like Keago, Keago hated to see me cry and Inuyasha hates to see Kagome cry. And the way Inuyasha holds Kagome, it's just like Keago used to hold me when I would be scared or hurt,' thought Rei as her hand touched the junction of her neck and shoulder where Keago had marked her.

"Well, your father stayed in this era for awhile and during that time you and Souta were born. Then your father's other best friend, Teran, came and informed him of great trouble in the Northern Lands that would possibly last for sometime around 90 years but your father knew better. He knew that you carried the Shikon no Tama in you and that you would vanquish that evil. Then your father put an amazingly powerful concealing spell on you and Souta until you turned twenty-one and Souta turned eighteen so you would be ready to fight. But how did the spell break? Only a vile of your father's blood drank by you could break it," said Kagome's mother, saying the last two sentences more to herself than Kagome. Suddenly, after realizing what her mother had said, Kagome screeched and screamed," Naraku made me drink my father's blood!! But it tasted so sweet!" Rei nodded and said," Wolf youkai blood always tastes sweet in males and even sweeter in females."

Kagome nodded and rested her head on her mate's shoulder and started to drift slowly to sleep. Inuyasha carried her up to her room and tried to soak all that he had just heard in. 'So the western sun really has risen which means that danger will inevitably come to Kagome. My Kagome, the white wolf princess of the North,' thought Inuyasha as he laid Kagome on her bed then sat close to the bed and slowly drifted off to sleep himself.

Meanwhile with Rei

Rei rummaged through the attic and tore open box after box looking for something. She then put a triumphant look on her face as she pulled a bright blue box that had a red star on the front and it had ancient writing across the top of it reading: "Today you are an adult my little one and danger is the only thing coming for you now that you can fight. My little princess, I miss you and your brother so very much and I know I will see you very soon. I love you, my western sun. Love, Daddy." Rei smiled and carried the box down to Kagome's room and set it there. 'I hope Kagome likes her father's gift,' Rei thought as she waited in the kitchen for the two lovers to wake.

Three hours later

Kagome woke up to the smell of ramen and noticed that Inuyasha was sitting on the bed next to her. "Morning Angel," said Inuyasha as he watched her sit up. "You mean afternoon but I get where you're coming from," yawned Kagome as she stretched her arms. Inuyasha smiled and walked towards the door and stood there sniffing the air. "There is something on the other side of the door," said Inuyasha, looking rather suspiciously at the door. "It's a box, an old one by the smell of it," Kagome said as she reached the door and they found the bright blue box that was longer than Tetsusaiga.

Kagome read the ancient writing and started opening the box as if it contained a bomb. She then opened the flaps of the box and saw a sword with sapphires on the handle and its hilt. She picked up the sword and fingered it lightly and read the ancient writing on its hilt that read: "Anajack, the sword of all, the sword that protects the Shikon no Tama." She set the sword on the ground next to her and pulled out the most beautiful kimono ever. This kimono was made of the finest red silk with white wolves dancing across the bottom and the insignia of the North in a hunter green on the back. Included with the kimono was a crimson obi that looked like it was dyed in blood. There was also pair of red stiletto heels, a crystal pendent with a diamond wolf, and a pair of diamond earrings.

Kagome set the kimono on the dresser next to her and pulled out a battle kimono that was a blue that reminded her of the watery blue of time with stiletto heels that were the same color. Along with the battle kimono came diamond-cut teardrop earring and a three stone pendant. Kagome then picked up the red kimono and went into the bathroom to try it on. After about an hour, Kagome emerged from the bathroom and called," Inuyasha, come here! I want you to look at this kimono!" He walked towards and saw the beautiful wolf hanyou attempting to clasp the clasp on her pendant. Inuyasha knelt down and bowed his head, allowing his silver mane to fall over his shoulders. Kagome rested her hands on his strong shoulders and knelt in front of him. Inuyasha looked at Kagome and let tears of joy and amazement flow from his amber depths.

"You look so beautiful Kagome. Words cannot even begin to express your outer beauty except that it can compare to your inner beauty," whispered Inuyasha as he pulled Kagome close to his heart. Kagome relaxed and listened to Inuyasha's heart beating a strong and steady beat. Inuyasha listened to Kagome's slow, steady, and even breathing and was enjoying the way their bodies seemed to fit together so perfectly. Both pulled apart reluctantly and stood up. Kagome headed downstairs and Inuyasha followed her closely into the kitchen to where Rei was waiting patiently for them.

The two hanyous walked into the kitchen, kneeled by the table, and ate their supper. "You look great sis!" exclaimed Souta as he came in for supper. Kagome giggled and took hers and Inuyasha's bowl to the sink. Suddenly, Kagome began to feel quite feverish and began to feel light-headed. She started to sway and Inuyasha could feel the heat radiating off of her like water flowing over a cliff. "Dear God, she's in heat! And this being her first time will make it worst," cried Rei. "Well I can fix that," smirked Inuyasha mischievously as he carried Kagome bridal style up to her room.

Kagome heard what was happening and didn't like it. As soon as Inuyasha set her down, she tore off his clothing and pushed him to the ground. Inuyasha could tell that she was hungry for his love in this state but he was going to tease her. He pulled her down to him and undid Kagome's kimono and undergarments very slowly, listening to the growls escaping her lips and he admired her perfect curves. He shifted their positions to where he was on top and let Kagome's intoxicating aroma surround him. Kagome wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's neck, burning with an intense need to taste him, and pulled him into a crushing kiss. Inuyasha gasped at the kiss's power and Kagome took that opportunity to thrust her tongue into his mouth and explore the deep cavern. Inuyasha held Kagome's head in place as he returned the kiss just as passionately. They began waging a war with their tongues for dominance and in the end, Inuyasha won. Both of them tore apart, totally breathless, and beamed at each other. Kagome then changed the position of their bodies to where she was now on top of Inuyasha. Kagome began placing heated kisses on his neck and chest while she ran a clawed finger lightly down his stomach all the way to his member making Inuyasha groan with pleasure and shiver which made him go numb. He also noticed that Kagome's eyes were bleeding crimson.

Inuyasha then decided that he should be on top and their bodies changed positions once more. Inuyasha, now on top, started to place heated kisses down Kagome's neck, leaving a wet trail behind, and kissed down to her breasts. Inuyasha could tell that she was aroused out of her mind and he was enjoying it thoroughly. Inuyasha traced the teal blade-like mark that was lying on Kagome's chest and Kagome screamed his name passionately when he took her right nipple into his mouth and begin to drag his teeth across the taut peak and she screamed even louder. Inuyasha began to run his claws slowly down his love's left side and down the side of her leg. Kagome moaned and shivered in pleasure greatly, making Inuyasha's eyes bleed red. He began to trace the inside of her thigh and ran up until he found the source of her pooling heat when he felt Kagome's body press against his. Inuyasha began to trail kisses down Kagome's stomach and down to her right leg. Inuyasha then slid a clawed finger in and out of her soft folds, careful not to hurt her with his claws. Inuyasha then removed the clawed finger and muttered an apology in Kagome's ear for the pain that he was about to inflict on her and as soon as Kagome said that she was ready, he thrust into her quickly and broke her barrier of innocence and completed their bond. Kagome groaned in pain but smiled at her mate. She brought his hand to where he had marked her and placed his hand on it.

Inuyasha noticed that Kagome now had a red cross next to her left eye and felt a cross appear next to his right eye. "Our bond is now complete," said Kagome as she touched Inuyasha's cheek lightly. Inuyasha smiled gently and asked with concern," How are you feeling? Your fever seems to be gone and you seem okay now." Kagome smiled and assured him that she was doing fine and that she was going to bed. Inuyasha nodded and got dressed in the tan clothing and waited for Kagome to get dressed. Inuyasha grabbed a blanket and as soon as Kagome walked out of the bathroom, he threw her over his shoulder and bounded towards the God Tree. Inuyasha kept jumping until they were at the top's sturdiest branch where they could see the entire city.

"I am going to miss this world greatly but I belong in the past. Besides, my new world is cleaner and more beautiful than this world," whispered Kagome, tears filling her eyes as she sat down on the branch. Inuyasha sat down against the tree and pulled Kagome into his lap and gently brushed away her tears, saying," Love, please don't cry. You have to be as strong as you were when I turned into a full demon. When I turned into a full demon, you ran into my arms without hesitation and knowing that you were in grave danger, kissed me lightly on the lips with tears rolling down your cheeks. I didn't know what I was doing but I remember you telling me that you were afraid for me and I thought you had said wrong and I asked you to repeat yourself and you said the exact same as before and you embraced me tightly. I asked you why and you said...." "That your life is more important than power and that the white wolf would die without you standing next to her," finished Kagome with weariness in her elegant voice. Inuyasha rested his head gently on her shoulder and whispered," You were right about the life and the power. You are my life and you mean more than power ever could."

Kagome smiled knowingly and snuggled closer to Inuyasha's warm body. "Are you cold my love?" asked Inuyasha with a smile playing his lips. Kagome nodded vigorously and watched Inuyasha wrap a blanket around them and drift slowly into a peaceful sleep. She watched her mate sleep for a while and then let sleep capture her as well.

The Next Morning

The two canines woke up to the annoying sound of the bustling cars below. Kagome's nose began to pick up a new but familiar scent and no sooner had she picked up the scent did Hojo arrive. Inuyasha watched his mate jump from the God Tree and become engulfed by a pinkish glow. Kagome looked human again except for the silver hair that cascaded to the ground. "Hi Hojo!" yelled Kagome with a fake grin plastered on her face. 'Ohhhh....How am I going to explain the silver hair,' thought Kagome also hoping that Hojo wouldn't notice. Hojo smiled at her and glanced at Inuyasha, who was wearing a goofy red cap. "Hi Kagome! How are you feeling?" asked Hojo, clearing not noticing the silver hair. "Fine. What disease did Gramps think of this time?" replied Kagome, not knowing that she spoke her thoughts. "Kagome, love, I think you just said way too much," whispered Inuyasha in her ear.

Kagome's hand flew to her mouth as she let Inuyasha's words sink in. Inuyasha then noticed that the thin strap of Kagome's night top had slid off her shoulder, revealing her pale, ivory skin that he burned to touch night and day. He was totally aroused and it hurt him like hell then he began to whimper to where only Kagome's ears could hear it. Kagome smelled Inuyasha's arousal and Hojo's as well but she heard Inuyasha's aching whimper. He was in great pain and needed her touch greatly and she knew it. "Hojo listen, my boyfriend and I really need to get ready for work and I wish you well," said Kagome while praying that the obnoxious boy that had bothered her for long enough would leave. Hojo hung his head in disappointment and left without another word. Inuyasha was sitting on the ground, panting slightly due to pain, and looking at Kagome with lust. He watched her take on a pinkish glow and become the demon goddess once again. He then noticed that a barrier was surrounding them and no one could hear or see them.

Inuyasha's arousal grew and his demon side was beginning to surface. His eyes grew red and stripes appeared on his cheeks. His claws and fangs extended and he continued to whimper. 'Gods, why is she waiting? I want to taste, feel, smell, and hear her!' yelled Inuyasha mentally as he watched Kagome come near him. As soon as she got close enough, he pulled her down and started nipping hungrily at her neck. Kagome pushed him back playfully, much to his displeasure, and sat up on his legs. Inuyasha soon got the message and moved to remove the shirt that hid her perfect chest. He removed it in one fluid motion and traced the teal markings on her cheeks with his warm tongue, relishing her sweet taste. Kagome started to pull down the tan clothing but stopped when she came to his waist. She stared at the deep scar that Sesshomaru gave him and all the others he got when he was a young child.

Inuyasha began to smell salt taint Kagome's lavender scent. 'God, she must be appalled at all these scars,' he thought until he looked into Kagome's blue orbs. Her eyes shone with love and sorrow. 'She's sorry for me? But why?' questioned Inuyasha in the back of his demon mind. Inuyasha lifted Kagome's head with a thumb and forefinger and kissed her lips tenderly. She returned the kiss softly and began to trace his scars with a slender, clawed finger. Inuyasha pulled back and shivered from the wind and Kagome's feather soft touch. Inuyasha reached and pulled the azure ribbon that was holding Kagome's hair (yes in this story, Kagome wears her hair up to bed) and he watched Kagome's hair fall to the ground. He pulled off Kagome's pants and panties and drank in all of her perfect curves. Kagome removed the tan clothing and drank in his well-defined muscles.

Inuyasha nuzzled his head in Kagome's neck and started to get drunk off her intoxicating lavender scent. Kagome began to drink in Inuyasha's bloodless apple/cinnamon smell and she started to undo the rest of the tan clothing. Both of them laid on the grass, totally naked, in total bliss. Suddenly, a sharp pain went through Inuyasha's groin (no he's not in heat just completely aroused) and he howled in pain. 'Augh! Shit! I need to be in her now!' screamed Inuyasha mentally as he pushed Kagome to the ground, no longer being gentle, pushed her legs apart, and thrust into her as quickly as he could and let go of his release. He heard her scream, but if it was in ecstasy or pain, he didn't know. He could feel her razor-sharp claws digging mercilessly into his shoulders, drawing blood. He went to get out of her but he was pulled back by Kagome's long tail. "Don't let go just yet," Kagome whispered sexily into his ear. He moaned at her breath fluttering around his ear. He buried his head in her shoulder and he felt Kagome's hot tongue lap the blood that she had drawn earlier. They lay like that for an hour before Kagome spoke.

"Inuyasha, I can't hold the barrier up much longer," said Kagome, her voice wavering. Inuyasha got up and got dressed then let Kagome dress as well. Kagome then dropped the barrier and collapsed on the ground.

3 hours later

Kagome woke up in her bedroom with Inuyasha hovering over her. "Kagome! You're awake! Are you okay? Do you need anything? What happened to you?" asked Inuyasha, his eyes shining with concern. "Yes, I'm okay and no I don't need anything. And I used way to much of my miko powers," said Kagome irritably, saying the last sentence a little more harsh than intended. Her head was throbbing and her ears were ringing endlessly. Inuyasha cringed at the harshness in Kagome's tone and left her. She flopped back down and slept the rest of their time in that era.

**Inuyasha: **That chapter was fun. Let's do it again!!!

**Kagome: **Jeez!! Expose us why don't ya!!

**Vegetasgirl91: **Shit! I'm in trouble, aren't I? Sessho-kun now would be a great time to appear.** (Starts running away from Kagome and Kagome starts chasing me)**

**(Sesshomaru walks in calmly and Kagome freezes on her spot.)**

**Vegetasgirl91: (wraps arms around Sesshomaru's neck) **Yay! My hero!

**(Sesshomaru snorts but holds me nonetheless)**

**Vegetasgirl91: **Next Chapter in process! Read and Review.


	6. Returning to the Feudal Era

Kagome's Tale or Kagome's Tail?!

Chapter 4: Returning to the Feudal Era

Last Time: Her head was throbbing and her ears were ringing endlessly. Inuyasha cringed at the harshness in Kagome's tone and left her. She flopped back down and slept the rest of their time in that era.

This Time:

Two days later….

Kagome woke up in the early afternoon and noticed Inuyasha playing with Buyo in the hallway. Kagome let out a little giggle and she caught Inuyasha's attention. "Kagome! You're finally up! I was beginning to worry about you," said Inuyasha as he embraced her tightly. Kagome returned Inuyasha's embrace, melting into his warm touch. She pulled away and smiled one of her rare sad smiles as she looked into her mate's molten gaze that she seemed to always lose herself in. "Earth to Kagome! Hello?" said Inuyasha, waving a hand in front of Kagome's face. "Huh?" said Kagome as she snapped back into the reality. "We need to go back to the Feudal Era before the others start to worry," replied the inu-hanyou as he stuffed his hands into the sleeves of his fire rat haori. Kagome nodded her head as she started to pack her things.

Once Kagome had finished with packing, she pulled out the red kimono that her father had given her and fingered it lightly, admiring the beautiful red silk. She went into the bathroom and emerged an hour later, sporting the red kimono, red stiletto heels, diamond wolf pendent, and other accessories. "Let's go," said Kagome anxiously as she secured her in her obi. Inuyasha nodded as he headed for the door but Kagome's light footsteps could not be heard following. "Koi?" said Kagome's angelic voice. "Nan desu ka?" asked Inuyasha rather harshly. "Gomen for the other day," said Kagome as she heaved the pack over her shoulder. "Doshite?" asked Inuyasha again but in a softer tone. "Because I only yelled at you because I was mad at myself," she explained. "Don't worry about it," he said as they reached the well.

The two of them jumped down the well, hand in hand, and were engulfed by the watery blue of time. They soon landed in the feudal era and the familiar smell of nature filled their nostrils. Both smiled and leaped out of the well, only to be knocked down by a happy kitsune child. "Mama! Papa! You're back! And you look pretty Mama!" exclaimed Shippo as he squeezed the living daylights out of Kagome. "Domo arigatou gozuimasu, Shippo!" said Kagome as she pried the young kitsune off. Sango and Miroku soon appeared in the clearing and greeted their two hanyou friends.

After greetings, they headed back to camp but Kagome stayed behind. She sat on the lip of the well as she watched the moonlight peeking through the thick forest. 'Is this who I really truly am? Is this what I am destined to do?' pondered Kagome as she got up and walked back to camp. She reached camp and noticed that everyone but Inuyasha was asleep. Kagome just smiled a bright smile that melted Inuyasha's heart and got ready for bed. She then jumped in the tree with Inuyasha and fell asleep.

Dawn…..

Both Inuyasha and Kagome woke everyone up and started packing up the camp well everyone's eyes adjusted to the light. "Kagome, Inuyasha? Why did you have to wake us up?" asked Sango, rubbing her eyes. "Because we're heading north," explained Kagome shortly. Miroku and Shippo didn't argue with Inuyasha when he woke them up because they didn't have a death wish at the moment. "Let's head to the Northern Lands!" exclaimed Kagome cheerfully as she and the others embarked on a new quest.

Inuyasha: You're getting lazy now, aren't ya?

Vegetasgirl91: Damare Inuyasha! I was working on this from half past midnight to about 2:45 in the morning so spare me the insults.

Kagome: Give her a break Inuyasha. I mean she is only human.

Vegetasgirl91: Thanx Kagome. Sorry that this chapter is so short but I have 19 more chapters to go. Sorry that there is no surprise like I promised. Review please! Signed Vegetasgirl91.


	7. Journey to the Northern Castle

Kagome's Tale or Kagome's Tail?!

Chapter 5: Journey to the Northern Castle

Last time

Miroku and Shippo didn't argue with Inuyasha when he woke them up because they didn't have a death wish at the moment. "Let's head to the Northern Lands!" exclaimed Kagome cheerfully as she and the others embarked on a new quest.

This time

Kagome's new ears were trying to adjust to the new sounds and how talking seemed to increase in volume. "Having trouble with your hearing?" whispered her mate with laughter echoing in his voice. Kagome giggled nervously as she scratched the back of her head in embarrassment. "I guess I have a lot to get used to in this new body, ne?" said Kagome; her cheeks flushed a pale pink. 'No matter how much time I spend with her, she still looks pretty when she blushes,' thought the inu-hanyou. "You'll get used to it," laughed Inuyasha, the thought of Kagome still lingering. "Warawai nai!" exclaimed Kagome, swatting Inuyasha on the shoulder playfully. Sango and Miroku watched their two hanyou friends playfully banter with each other when they used to think that they would never become anything more than just friends. Inuyasha calmed but kept a smirk plastered on his face.

Kagome's ears swiveled at each strange, new sound but they perked high and she growled when her ears picked up a hissing sound. Soon after, a huge snake demon come out of the Forest of Ice and Sun and the forest was named for the border between the North and East laid there. "Well, well, well. If it isn't Princesssss Kagome of the Northern Landssss," it hissed menacingly, slurring its's's. "Yes! A chance to test out my strength as a hanyou," said Kagome as she flexed her long claws. "Uh, Lady Kagome? Are you sure you are ready to face a demon on your own," asked Miroku, uncertainly. Kagome nodded slightly, crossing her arms over her chest and resting her hands on her shoulders. She closed her eyes as she channeled her energy into her claws, making them glow a fluorescent pink and extend ever so slightly. The demon advanced in an attack and screamed," You're mine!" Once the demon was close enough, Kagome's eyes popped open and her once calm ocean eyes were blazing an ember red. "Dance of Blood!" she yelled, her voice echoing. Her deadly claws slashed through the demon's body, sending blood everywhere.

Kagome looked at her slender hands that were covered crimson with the snake demon's blood. She longed for its smell but knew that it was surrounding her so she kept its priority low. Suddenly, Anajack, her sword, started pulsing as if asking to be drawn. "Do you wish to be unsheathed?" asked Kagome to the pulsing sword, her eyes turning back to normal slowly. She unsheathed her sword of heaven, earth, and hell and got into a stance that forwarded a difficult sword style called the Shinobe style. "Just like your father, aren't you Princesssss?" questioned the snake as he desperately tried to fight against his wounds to stand. "You're pathetic. Even you, someone with six sacred jewel shards, couldn't even touch me. A mere hanyou is going to end your worthless!" yelled Kagome as she charged toward the snake youkai with her sword in her right hand. "You'll never ssslay me you worthlessssss half-breed!" the demon yelled as he charged at her left side with poison claws. As the demon drew closer, Kagome switched her sword to her left hand and said with a smirk," You're a little slow, aren't you?" Kagome kicked the demon in the chest and the snake fell to the ground as it said," Curssse you. Curssse you, you worthlessssss hybrid." The silver haired oukami-hanyou snarled and stamped her foot into the demon's stomach, making it gag, also sending new rushes of blood from its wounds.

Kagome lifted Anajack over her head and said in a deathly calm voice," Never call a hanyou a hybrid because they'll kill you nice and slow." She thrust her sword into the demon's right arm, where three jewel shards shone brightly, and pulled off the crystal guard that she wore on her right arm that snaked all the way to her elbow. The minute the guard came past her fingertips, a green liquid started to drip from Kagome's claws to the ground, melting it when the poison hit. Inuyasha winced. "Remind me to stay away from my mate when she's in battle," shuddered Inuyasha as he watched Kagome stick her hand in the wound and pull out the three sacred jewel shards, leaving a trail of her poison in its wake, making the youkai howl for mercy. "Please Princesssss! Don't kill me pleassse!" the demon screamed in pain. Kagome gave the demon a look that rivaled Lord Sesshomaru's as she repeated the process on the demon's left arm. "Your life is always in the hands of loved ones and friends, never the enemy," said Kagome in a harsh, cold voice.

She purified the six shards and continued walking towards the Northern Lands, sniffing the air. 'There is an ominous smell in the air but what could it be,' thought the young princess as she walked on. Shippou started to run after his young mother of eighteen and yelled," Okaa-san!! Matte!!" Kagome stopped at her son's voice and waited for her comrades and family. She was now following a new sound and it sounded like the wind cutting across a body. The demon reeked of oukami-youkai blood and ningen blood. Kagome wrinkled her nose and narrowed her eyes in disdain for someone had slaughtered her brethren of both clans.

"I take it that you smell that awful stench," said Inuyasha disdainfully, placing a hand on his mate's shoulder. "Hai and whomever reeks of it will pay for slaughtering my comrades," snarled Kagome, her eyes taking a pink tint. "Kagome-chan, what's wrong?" asked Sango as she walked up to Kagome. Kagome was about to reply when she heard Shippou scream as loud as his little lungs could stand. "Shippou!" yelled Kagome and Inuyasha, both whipping around to see why there son was yelling. When they had turned around, they saw a very tall man that was holding Shippou under his right arm.

'This mysterious youkai must be a speed-youkai. Father always talked about them causing trouble in our lands,' thought Kagome as she reached for Anajack. This mysterious youkai was a demon that rivaled Kagome's beauty and elegance. "Now, now, fair lady. Do that and you might end up doing something deplorable," chuckled the tall youkai, tightening his grip on Shippou, making him scream again. Tears welled in Kagome's eyes as she sunk to her knees, dirtying the mystic blue battle kimono that she had changed into. "Anata no namae wa?" asked Kagome, her voice breaking on every syllable. The demon laughed," Watashi no namae wa desu Saura. Naze desu ka?" Kagome's eyes flashed the instant that Saura had said his name. Saura was the name of the man that made her father leave for war. He fit the description that she heard her father describe.

The man that Kagome's father had described had gray eyes that were as cold as the ice that covers the northern plains in the dead of winter. He had black hair like pitch waves flowing down to the middle of his back. Saura was definitely a fighter for he had scars that covered his lean body. He had ears that were pointed at the top and short fangs and twin blood-red blade-like markings on each cheek. What this youkai was wearing scared Kagome the most. Saura was wearing clothes like Naraku except they were the calm color of Kagome's eyes with a black chain that hung about his neck and shoulders. Kagome's eyes went to the youkai's ears and then what he had around his waist made the tears in her eyes spill over. It was one of her comrades from North, a black wolf demon that looked to still be quite young for a demon.

"What drove you to be this cruel? What has my pack done to anger you so that you come and abduct my son?" sobbed Kagome, her face tear-stricken. Saura just smiled at the hanyou kneeling before him in angst. "You'll know in due time my dear," said the speed demon, throwing Shippou at Inuyasha, who caught him. "Draw you sword Princess and let your anger flood your thoughts and cloud your mind," whispered Saura as he drew his own sword and rested it on his broad shoulder.

**Inuyasha: (peering over my shoulder)** You sure take a long time with these chapters, don't ya?

**Vegetasgirl91: (fists clenched tightly at sides)** Kagome, could you 'sit' your annoying mate so I could get some work done.

**Kagome: (sighs)** Sit boy! Learn to leave people alone, Inuyasha. And Vegetasgirl91, stop adding new enemies.

**Vegetasgirl9**1: Saura was the first new longtime enemy and I got you and Inuyasha six new jewel shards so you can just shut up about it. Well next chapter in progress. R&R. Signed Vegetasgirl91.


	8. A New Battle with a New Enemy

Kagome's Tale or Kagome's Tail!

Chapter 6: A New Battle with a New Enemy

Last Time: "Draw you sword Princess and let your anger flood your thoughts and cloud your mind," whispered Saura as he drew his own sword and rested it on his broad shoulder.

This Time:

Kagome stood straight and drew Anajack from its sapphire sheath, all the while glaring at the dangerous and deadly beauty that had tried to hurt Shippou. Suddenly, her sword became alarmingly heavy and Kagome had to drop the sword's tip to withstand its massive weight. Her eyes widened marginally but her face betrayed no expression. 'Why is my sword so heavy all of a sudden?' the young wolf princess pondered, fingering the sapphires on its sheath and hilt. Inuyasha walked up to Kagome and pulled out the Tetsusaiga then crossing it with Anajack. "Stand down Inuyasha! This is my fight! He hurt my son and my pack and I won't let him get away with it!" barked Kagome, her eyes gleaming a dangerous ember red. However, her mate stood firm. "He's my son too and I have no intention on breaking your fight but you need to calm yourself otherwise that sword will get worse in weight," whispered Inuyasha, remembering something that he read as a child on swords.

Kagome looked at her mate with suspicion, took a few breaths and her sword became much lighter. She threw a smile Inuyasha's way and got into her stance, still glaring at the young demon. "Let's see if you are faster than me, my dear hime," snickered Saura as he wrapped his left hand around the blade of his sword, piercing his pale skin. Kagome scoffed," I probably am." She knew that her threat was empty but it gave her the confidence that she needed to fight. Saura laughed and flew towards the goddess-like demon with god-like speed that surpassed even Sesshomaru's. Kagome's eyes tried to follow the demon's quick movements out of reflex but she lost the demon in a matter of seconds. She then focused her hearing on the wind and heard it scraping loudly near her body. She swung her sword gracefully towards the sound and it clashed with Saura's sword. The metal of the blades hit each other with a deafening ring and sparks flew past their faces.

"Not bad. You used your superior hearing to find me. Pretty clever for a little girl," chuckled the notorious speed-youkai, pushing Kagome to the ground with his sword. Kagome struggled desperately against the horrible demon that was pinning her to the ground. 'I have to think of a way out of this. Maybe I could use one of the powers that I gained with becoming a demon,' thought the young demon princess as she used her strength to keep the blade from slitting her thin throat. "What's the matter my dear? Cat got your tongue?" laughed Saura, pressing even harder on the sword to where it was touching Kagome's delicate throat. "Come now, my dear. Is this how your life is going to end? With your tail between your legs like a scared little dog?" whispered Saura into Kagome's ear maliciously. Kagome's eyes narrowed greatly and her body was surrounded by a hunter green light. The symbol on her forehead shone brightly, blinding the hateful demon and causing him to stumble.

"Never call me a dog! I am a proud wolf demon of the Northern Lands!" snarled Kagome. Kagome jumped back onto a rock and held her sword above her head. She started to chant a magic spell under her breath, closing her eyes to prepare for it, her sword glowing brightly. 'Clever as her father, I'll give her that much but she has no idea how to summon her true potential,' thought Saura as his vision became clear and his eyes settled on the young girl. Kagome's eyes popped open and they were now an emerald green in color. "Body Bind!" exclaimed Kagome, smirking for she had caught her enemy in a trap. She then ran towards Saura but when she was close enough to strike the demon, she felt Saura's blade slit her stomach. Kagome staggered backwards, clutching the wound on her stomach. "How did you break my spell?" asked Kagome while dropping to her knees, resulting in a fresh rush of blood gushing from her wound. "In due time Princess. In due time," said Saura before disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

"Mama, Mama, are you okay?" cried her young son. "Curse him," growled Kagome under her throat, furious that her enemy had slipped through her fingers. "Lady Kagome, you're wounded. Please try and calm down or you'll make the wound even worse," said Miroku, staying a safe distance away. "It will heal so worry nothing of it," said Kagome, using her free hand to comfort her surrogate son that was crying. "Well how about we just stay here tonight seeing as the sun is setting anyways," said Inuyasha, picking Kagome up bridal style, resulting in Shippou jumping up on his shoulder. As soon as Kagome's wounds were bandaged, they all went to sleep.

**Saura:** Nyah, Nyah! I got away!

**Kagome:** Shut up Saura! I'll get you at the end of the story! Vegetasgirl91 will make sure of that!

**Inuyasha:** Yeah and I'll help her!

**Kagome:** You will not!

**Inuyasha:** Will too!

**Kagome (sweetly):** Inuyasha, **(Inuyasha sweatdrops)** SIT!

**(Inuyasha falls face first and mumbles curse words)**

**Saura:** You got told! **(Saura points and laughs at Inuyasha)**

**Me:** Shut it all three of ya! Sorry about them and the chapter being so short. Anyways, working on chapter seven as we speak. Sorry that the fight scene sucked. Read and Review. Signed Vegetasgirl91.


	9. A Wolf Demon Child of the North

Kagome's Tale or Kagome's Tail!

Chapter 7: A Wolf Demon Child of the North

Last Time: "It will heal so worry nothing of it," said Kagome, using her free hand to comfort her surrogate son that was crying. "Well how about we just stay here tonight seeing as the sun is setting anyways," said Inuyasha, picking Kagome up bridal style, resulting in Shippou jumping up on his shoulder. As soon as Kagome's wounds were bandaged, they all went to sleep.

This Time:

Next Morning

Kagome woke up the next morning with her mate's strong arms around her small waist. She smiled slightly, trying to wiggle out of his grasp but she was only pulled closer to his body. She sighed and turned in his grip, careful of the wounds on her stomach, hoping that she wouldn't disturb him. After she had turned around, she saw that Inuyasha was wide awake and smiling brightly at her. "Ohayo, love," he whispered gently, letting his warm breath tease her sensitive ears. "And ohayo to you," she said, sitting up slowly. She saw that everyone else was already awake and busily working on something. "Mama! You're okay!" exclaimed Shippou, noticing that his surrogate mother was sitting up. Sango and Miroku heard Shippou's outburst and ran towards Kagome to see if she was alright.

The demon exterminator and monk had many questions to ask their wolf-hanyou friend but the little kitsune spoke the main question. "Mama, who was that man?" asked the little fox child. Kagome's smile faded and she ran a shaky hand through her silver hair. "His name's Saura and unfortunately, that's all I know," sighed Kagome, standing up slowly. Kagome packed her big yellow backpack and waited patiently for everyone else to pack. She knew now that she needed to find Kina now. She needed to know how everyone knew who she was.

About fifteen minutes later, everyone was ready to go and find the young wolf child. They traveled about 4 miles, with occasional stopping for Shippou, before they came to the extraordinary lands of the North. Kagome's eyes filled with tears of joy and sorrow. She was home and now, things would only be getting harder. "Hi there," piped up a voice. Kagome looked down and saw a girl around Shippou's age waving up at her with a smile on her face. She smiled and bent down to the child's height and asked," Hi there, are you by chance Kina?" "That's me! Who are you stranger?" smiled the 11-year-old girl. "Awesome! A man told me to tell you that the western sun has risen," said Kagome, smiling. The little girl's eyes widened and she bowed in front of Kagome. Kagome was greatly taken aback at the actions of the little girl. She lifted the young girl in her arms and cradled her like a mother would. "You're finally home," she heard Kina murmur. "I never left," she whispered in the little girl's ear.

Kagome looked down at the young girl and took in her young appearance. The young girl had dark ebony hair with scattered midnight blue highlights that was already down to the girl's knees. Kina had bright amethyst eyes with emerald specks dancing wildly in them. The little girl had an ebony tail with a midnight blue tip on it. She had markings similar to Bakutso's which made Kagome smile widely. The pink kimono that Kina had on was graced with the insignia of the North in a hunter green with a rose obi.

"You're Bakutso's daughter, aren't you?" asked the wolf teen. Kina nodded up at Kagome and jumped out of her arms. "Yep, I am and we need to get going 'cause the palace may not be far from here but it's not safe," said Kina, whistling. A huge white wolf jumped out from the forest and landed beside Kina, making Shippou jump into his surrogate mother's arms. Kina giggled at Shippou's actions and said," Don't worry! Garna would never hurt anyone that is in alliance with Lady Kagome!" "Um…..Kina, don't call me that. Just Kagome is fine," said Kagome, placing Shippou on the back of Garna then petting the giant wolf.

Kina nodded as she jumped onto Garna, settling herself in front of Shippou, who grabbed onto the little girl's waist as soon as she was settled. Kina blushed at Shippou's actions and then turned to Kagome. "Lord Keago has been anxiously waiting for you to return," said Kina happily as they reached a village. The sun was starting to set so Kina kicked Garna on the side, making him go faster and making Shippou scream. "Kina, what is your mother's name?" asked Kagome, trying to make conversation. "Her name's Eera. She's looking forward to meeting you as well," smiled the little wolf child.

Kina suddenly landed Garna outside a huge wall with two golden gates in the middle of it. "We're home Kagome," said Kina, looking up at the older girl. Kagome smiled and pushed open the gates to the palace, and stepped inside the wall. She was finally home. "Little Kina, who are these people?" asked a guard, a neko youkai by his looks. "This is the western sun, Koro!" exclaimed Kina, holding Kagome's hand tightly. "Umm…..Kina, what does that mean?" smiled Kagome nervously. "I don't really know but the lord would!" exclaimed the wolf child sweetly. "Great," said Kagome, pretending to be enthusiastic. Kagome was frightened of the lord. Lord Keago may be her father but she didn't remember him. "Let's go!" exclaimed Kina, tugging on her hand. Kagome snapped out of her thoughts and followed Kina, Inuyasha, and the others into the castle.

**Sango:** What's the deal!

**Miroku:** What took you!

**Me:** The deal is school! And I have schoolwork to do!

**Sango and Miroku (frightened): **Sorry!

**Kagome: **Relax Vegetasgirl91, they didn't know.

**Me (sighs): **Fine. Sorry for the delay. My mom was just diagnosed with breast cancer last month so life has been hectic and she comes first. More to come. R&R Signed Vegetasgirl91


	10. The Castle of Keago

Kagome's Tale or Kagome's Tail?!

Chapter 8: The Castle of Keago

Last Time: "This is the western sun, Koro!" exclaimed Kina, holding Kagome's hand tightly. "Umm…..Kina, what does that mean?" smiled Kagome nervously. "I don't really know but the lord would!!" exclaimed the wolf child sweetly. "Great," said Kagome, pretending to be enthusiastic. Kagome was frightened of the lord. Lord Keago may be her father but she didn't remember him. "Let's go!!!" exclaimed Kina, tugging on her hand. Kagome snapped out of her thoughts and followed Kina, Inuyasha, and the others into the castle.

This Time:

Kagome looked around the elaborate palace's sylvan courtyard and the beautiful gardens. "These gardens are the most magnificent gardens I've ever seen! Who planted them, Kina?" asked Kagome, looking down at the young wolf demon in front of her. "The Lady of the North did when she visited," said Kina, looking around the courtyard for someone. "Oh," was all she could say. 'I can't believe my mother planted such gardens of beauty,' she thought, smiling slightly. "Inuyasha, could you please sniff the air to find my father? I still haven't mastered the use of a keen nose yet," she said with a nervous grin. Inuyasha shrugged and sniffed the air. "I don't smell any wolf demons except for you, the girl, Bakutso, and a female," said Inuyasha, stuffing his arms into his sleeves.

"Oh, that might be my mommy!" said Kina of the North, her smile widening. "When will we get to meet her?" asked the demon slayer, carrying Kirara in her arms. "In a few seconds. Just be patient," said Kina, opening the huge ice doors of the elaborate palace itself. Sango opened her mouth to say something else but she was silenced by a warning look from Miroku. Sango gave the monk a questioning look as to why she couldn't speak. Miroku nodded forward towards the walls and the large open doors. Nobody was there. No guards, no servants, no anybody. "Kina, uhm, where is everybody?" asked Kagome, looking around for signs of life. "Lord Keago told me they wouldn't be here on his orders. Everyone but Koro, Mommy, Daddy, myself, you, and your friends were supposed to leave the castle grounds for the day," said little Kina, leading them into a large conference room.

Kagome looked around the large room. The walls were a deep cherry wood with a silk banner on each wall and each banner had a different symbol on it. The banner on the northern wall had a star-like symbol in hunter green with an ice blue background. The banner on the eastern wall had an orange sun on a yellow background. The western wall held a white banner with a navy blue crescent moon in the middle. The final banner was on the southern wall and it was a light green in color with a black teardrop in the middle. In the middle of the room was a large oak table with eight seats around it with the four symbols craved in the middle of the table. Little did Kagome know, her entire fate was decided in that very room over eighteen years ago.

Kagome looked around the large room again and began to feel sorrow swell in her heart. "Kina, what happed in this room to cause such an agonizing grief?" asked Kagome, falling to her knees due to the pain the grief brought. Inuyasha ran to Kagome's side and brought her close to his chest, hoping to bring some small bit of comfort. Kina opened her mouth to answer Kagome's question but she was interrupted by a female's voice that sounded quite angry. "Little Kina, you know that you shouldn't be in the conference room!" said the voice. Kina and Kagome both looked behind them and saw a wolf demon female wearing a sky blue kimono with the insignia of the North on the back of it with a dark green obi around her waist. Kina smiled sweetly and ran towards the woman. "I know that Momma, but I thought she needed to know about this room," said Kina, pointing at Kagome.

The woman looked at Kagome in suspicion. "Who are you dear child?" asked the woman, placing a delicate hand on Kina's head. "I guess I'm known as the western sun in prophecy but Kagome is the name," smiled Kagome brightly, bowing in respect. "Are you Lady Eera?" asked Sango, trying to put a name to the wolf demon's face. "Yes I am. Welcome home Lady Kagome," smiled Eera, bowing low at Kagome's feet. "Please don't bow! It's not necessary!" laughed Kagome nervously. "But it is milady! You are going to save our people and restore the peace!" exclaimed Eera as she rose from the ground. "What? No! I just came to find my father!" screeched Kagome, shaking her head vigorously. "Well the old man isn't here. He won't be here until tomorrow," said a familiar voice in the doorway. Everyone turned towards the door to see a smiling Bakutso leaning against the door frame. "Monk Bakutso! You didn't tell me that I had to save these lands!!" yelled Kagome, stomping towards him. "It must've slipped my mind!" exclaimed Bakutso, hiding behind his mate, Eera.

"Well, he wasn't supposed to," explained Eera, trying to stop the princess from acting foolishly. Kagome calmed down and picked up her son, who was sleeping on the floor. "May we go to our rooms, please?" asked Kagome politely, smiling down at the sleeping kitsune in her arms. Eera nodded and Kina led Miroku and Sango down the hall to two rooms on the right and Eera led Inuyasha and Kagome down to the east corridor, where the special guests stayed, and into a huge bedroom. The bedroom had a huge four poster bed with hunter green silk bedding and ice blue hangings. In the corner of the room was a cherry oak desk with a beautiful chair to match the elegant desk. "This room is amazing!" said Kagome as she put Shippou on the bed and looked around the room.

Inuyasha was by the desk, observing the room, when he noticed an open drawer that had letters crammed into it. "Hey Kagome! Look at this!" exclaimed Inuyasha, pulling out one of the letters. Kagome walked over to him and took the letter from his hands. She opened it and read, "Dearest Keago, Kagome is sixteen now and she is an angel to this world. She is able to cross through the Bone Eater's Well and she met a lovely young man who is a half demon like her. I believe his name is Inuyasha, which I think is the son of the dog demon you know. I wish you were here. Sayonara. Love, Rei." Kagome dropped the letter and stared down at it as if it were a venomous snake. "How could she keep information like this hidden?" she asked, placing the letter on the desk after she picked it up.

Inuyasha shrugged as he walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. "Maybe you weren't ready to know," he whispered in her ear, then kissing her neck. "Possibly," she said with a huge yawn. Inuyasha smiled and picked her up and carried her to the bed and set her down. She fell asleep within seconds after her head hit the pillow and as soon as Inuyasha laid down on the bed, sleep soon engulfed him.

Kagome: It took you forever to write this chapter!!!

Me: Shut up! My mom isn't doing to well so this was kinda on the low side of priority!

(Everyone watches us argue. Sesshomaru breaks it up and I calm down.)

Me: Sorry 'bout that but I've been busy with school, church and my mom's health. Chapter 9's coming soon.


	11. Lord Keago Enters

Kagome's Tale or Kagome's Tail!?

Chapter 9: Lord Keago Enters

Last Time: Inuyasha shrugged as he walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. "Maybe you weren't ready to know," he whispered in her ear, then kissing her neck. "Possibly," she said with a huge yawn. Inuyasha smiled and picked her up and carried her to the bed and set her down. She fell asleep within seconds after her head hit the pillow and as soon as Inuyasha laid down on the bed, sleep soon engulfed him.

This Time:

Kagome woke up the next morning to the sound of a loud, angry, and booming voice that echoed through the empty halls of the castle. She looked on both sides of her and saw that Shippou and Inuyasha were both gone. Curious of where her son and mate were, Kagome got up and pulled on a rose kimono with a darker pink obi and walked out into the hall. She filtered Shippou's scent out of the several scents of the castle and followed it, only to find the loud and angry voice yelling at her son. "Cat demon, what are you doing?" asked Kagome, her voice as calm and soft as usual.

"My dear lady, this child is a spy for the Eastern Kingdom," explained the guard, standing at attention.

"This boy is no spy, he's my son," said Kagome, walking over to Shippou and picking him up in an attempt to comfort him.

The guard stood stunned at her words. Soon after, he dropped to his knees and bowed at her feet. "I'm so sorry dear lady. I was only following Lord Keago's orders. He is very cautious in these times of war," said the guard.

"Has the lord returned?" asked Kagome, still trying to calm Shippou down.

"Hai. He's in the study," said the guard.

Kagome bowed graciously and started walking down the hall. Suddenly, she stopped and looked back. "Where's the study?" asked Kagome with a nervous grin.

"Use your nose to sniff out the lord."

Kagome nodded and took off.

Kagome walked down the long, deserted hallway as she sniffed the air for her father's scent. She stopped in front of a large cherry wood door where a male wolf's scent was the strongest. Kagome knocked on the door nervously. "Enter," she heard a voice say from behind the door. Kagome pushed open the large doors to find a man that reminded her of Sesshomaru.

The man was slightly taller than Sesshomaru but he could have passed for Sesshomaru's twin. The only differences were his clothes that bore the hunter green sign of the tribe, his teal eyes, his white tail, and his masculine features. "Can I help you?" he asked from a chair on the other side of the room. His voice was deep and sounded strongly like thunder.

The man's voice frightened Kagome but she gathered up the courage to speak. "Are you Lord Keago of the North?" asked Kagome, her voice timid.

"Yes I am. Don't make me repeat my question," said Lord Keago, annoyed that he wasn't answered.

"You might be able to help me. My name is Kagome Higurashi and I come from five hundred years in the future."

"Your mother's name wouldn't be Rei by chance, would it?" asked Keago, his stoic face holding a glimpse of hope.

"Yes it is. According to her, I'm your daughter as well," said Kagome, taking a deep breath.

Keago's lips pulled back to form a huge grin, his canines sparkling. "My western sun has returned! My daughter is home!" he exclaimed in joy. He glided over to Kagome and embraced her.

Kagome silently gasped at her father's sudden display of affection. "Why didn't you come back? I missed you Papa," she muttered, snuggling deeper into her father's embrace. She completely forgot about Shippou, who was being smothered by this father/daughter reunion.

"Mama! Let me down! I can't breathe!" sputtered Shippou as he struggled to break free of his mother's grasp.

"Oh! Sorry Shippou! Are you okay?" she asked after pulling back from Keago's embrace. She sighed in relief when her son nodded and left.

"Anyways my dearest daughter, what can I help you with?"

"Tell me about a man named Saura."

Me: Sorry that I haven't updated in like 2 years! I hit like a serious writer's block but I'm back and that is all that matters. Anyways, the chapters may started getting shorter and on occasion, they will be a pretty decent length. Enjoy. Signed Vegetasgirl91


	12. Saura's Motive Revealed

Kagome's Tale or Kagome's Tail!?

Chapter 10: Saura's Motive Revealed

Last Time: "Anyways my dearest daughter, what can I help you with?"

"Tell me about a man named Saura."

This Time:

"Tell you about the speed youkai? Why in the entire Abyss would you want to know about him?"

"My friends and I ran into him on the way here. I want to know how I already have a very deadly enemy," said Kagome.

Keago sighed heavily and walked back to his desk. "You were his target the minute you were conceived. Saura wanted to be the king but then the royal family gained an heiress."

"Me," whispered Kagome, sinking into a nearby chair. Her face was ashen and her hands were trembling fiercely. "Why would Saura even expect to obtain the throne? He is not of royal blood."

"Mind you child, I may be young for a demon but I'm not that young. I was getting older and my time frame for mating was growing shorter. I needed an heir to the throne and Saura seemed like the best choice. Two years later, however, I met your mother and nine months later, you were born. I stripped Saura of his title as my heir and gave you the title of heiress," explained the demon lord as he watched his daughter tremble in fear.

"I suppose that would explain his hatred towards me, but why wolf demons and humans?" asked Kagome, staring at the floor.

"What do you mean, Kagome?"

"When my friends and I ran into Saura, he reeked of wolf demon and human blood. Also, around his waist was the pelt of a young black wolf demon," explained Kagome shakily, her eyes still glued to the floor.

Suddenly, Keago stood and slammed his hands on the desk so hard that it caused the desk to split in two with a loud crack that caused Kagome to jump. "Damn it! He's going after the innocent now! And no doubt Kono is helping him!" shouted Keago furiously, now pacing in front of the desk, which was now in ruins.

"Papa, please calm down! You're shaking the castle with your yelling!"

Keago finally calmed down several minutes later. "We need to Saura. How well can you control your powers and fight? Can you transform into demon form and control it?" he asked, panting.

"I don't even know half of my powers! The only powers I can completely control are my miko powers," exclaimed Kagome, sighing.

"What I think you need then my dearest daughter…is a mentor," said Keago, a smile creeping onto his face.

"I agree, but who?" asked Kagome.

"You'll see," smirked Keago.

Me: Sorry! But hey, at least you get two chapters during this update. Read and Review. Signed Vegetasgirl91


	13. Kagome's Mentor

Kagome's Tale or Kagome's Tail?!

Chapter 11: Kagome's Mentor

Last Time: See last chapter

This Time:

Kagome stood stunned at her father's vague reply to her question. By the time she recovered from the shock, Lord Keago had already left and Monk Bakutso was standing in his place.

"Does something ail you Lady Kagome?" asked the wolf-demon monk, his usual sly smile showing.

"Huh? Where's my father? Where is the lord?" asked Kagome as she looked around, completely ignoring Bakutso's question.

"I haven't the slightest clue as to where Lord Keago is. Now are you going to answer my question or not?"

Before Kagome could answer the monk, Inuyasha walked in with Shippou perched on his shoulder. Inuyasha wore a very annoyed and bitter look on his face and was staring daggers at Bakutso as he sat in a corner of the room. "You better not try to hurt her. If you do, I'll rip your fuckin' throat out," snarled Inuyasha, his teeth bared. This whole idea of Kagome becoming a demon, a demon princess nonetheless, unsettled his stomach.

Kagome smiled slightly. 'He's just being protective,' she thought to herself. "Inuyasha relax. He's only going to train me. And if, by some chance, I get hurt, it'll be part of the training," explained Kagome with a smile painted on her lips. She then turned to Bakutso and said with a small laugh," So what are you going to teach me O Great Mentor?"

"Very cute milady. But now is the time to be serious. I am given the difficult task of teaching you how to control your demonic powers. Today we will learn about the teardrop earrings and the three stone pendant. First will be the earrings and then the pendant. After that, we'll call it a day," said Bakutso, a half smile on his lips.

"Alright, sounds good to me," said Kagome. She mustered a weak smile and tried to stay calm but her stomach was fluttering from nervousness.

"Now first, what do you know about the earrings and pendant? Do you know what the powers of each one are?" asked the demon monk.

"Uhhh...absolutely no clue," laughed Kagome nervously as she rubbed the back of her head.

"No clue!! What do you mean 'no clue'?! Surely Lady Rei taught you something! The type of power, the spells, the type of gems they are called in your previous era, anything!" exclaimed Bakutso, his eyes wide with shock and disbelief.

"Hate to break it to ya but she didn't teach me any of that. Just tell me about them. I'm a quick learner. What do the earrings do?" asked Kagome, desperately trying to steer the conversation in a different direction.

"Fine," Bakutso said with a huff, "The earrings are an excellent tool if you are in a tight spot. What they do is create a wall of earth around the enemy and depending on the power you put behind it and the strength of the enemy, the wall will crumble on top of them, giving you time to recuperate or run or whatever. The earrings are more for defense so keep that in mind," explained Bakutso.

"So how do I use them?"

"Take the earrings out and either drop them in front of you or throw them at the enemy. Try them out on me."

Kagome nodded and removed both of her earrings. 'This is so weird,' thought Kagome as she stared oddly at the earrings. She then threw the earrings at Bakutso's feet. Kagome was not completely stunned but stunned nonetheless when nothing happened. "Why didn't they work?" she asked politely.

"Well that's obviously. You doubted your own power so it failed. You have to trust yourself," said Bakutso, throwing the earrings back to Kagome.

Kagome caught the earrings and took a deep breath. "Okay, I'll try believing this time," she said. She threw the earrings at the ground around Bakutso's feet. Suddenly, the ground began to shake fiercely and a wall of earth surrounded the demon monk. Then as soon as Bakutso was surrounded, the wall of earth crumbled on top of him in a heap of rubble, causing him to yelp out of shock and pain. Kagome screamed as the rubble fell on top of her mentor. Once the dust settled, she ran over to clear the rocks away. "Oh my god!! Bakutso are you alright?! Say something, anything!" shouted Kagome as she started clearing away the rocks.

Bakutso started to cough as the rocks were cleared away from his face. "Excellent work milady. A fine job," said Bakutso as he crawled out from under the rubble. He stood up and dusted off his robes then picked up the earrings and handed them to Kagome. "You will be able to practice that technique at a later time. Now we must practice outside for the pendant," he said, leading Kagome, Inuyasha, and Shippou to the courtyard.

The small family followed the young wolf monk to the vast courtyard of ice palace. "Okay, we're here. Now what does the pendant do?" asked Inuyasha in an impatient tone as he sat cross-legged on the ground.

Kagome sighed softly. "Be patient, Inuyasha. I'm sure Bakutso will explain everything since this lesson would be pointless if he didn't. Right, Bakutso?" said Kagome, patting Inuyasha on the shoulder that wasn't currently occupied by Shippou.

"Right you are Lady Kagome! Now from what your father has told me, the pendant shoots three beams at the same time. The beam of fire shoots from the red stone, the beam of lightning shoots from the yellowish stone, and a beam of leaves shoots from the green stone. The beams will lace together and become one beam once they are summoned," explained Bakutso while attempting to set up a target.

"Okay...how do I summon the beams though?" asked Kagome, not noticing Bakutso's increasingly thin patience.

"I'm getting to that! You are as impatient as your father and mate!" growled Bakutso, becoming frustrated with the target. "Now, all you do is put your hands in the shape of a triangle over the pendant and say, 'Elements Unite', and the beams will be summoned. Again, you have to believe in yourself or it won't work. Got it?" he explained, moving to stand next to Inuyasha.

Kagome nodded and put her hands in the shape of a triangle and placed them over the pendant. "Elements unite," said the princess in a calm voice. Suddenly, beams of fire, lightning, and earth shot from the pendant, causing Kagome to stumble a little bit. The beams intertwined as they approached the target and became one blinding beam. The powerful beam hit the target dead on and completely destroyed it. "Wow! I didn't know I was that powerful!" exclaimed Kagome, her eyes filled with pride.

"Yikes!! That would be worse than the sit command!" screeched Inuyasha, looking proud yet terrified.

"That was so cool Mama!! You are just as strong as Papa! Maybe even stronger!" praised Shippou.

"Yes, well, you can practice more on your own time. For now, we will call it a day. You've done very well but then again, you are the daughter of the great Keago," said the demon monk as he looked at the pile of ash that was once a target.

Kagome smiled and then turned to face her mate and son. "I don't know about you two but I'm starving. Let's head back inside and get something to eat," she said. So Kagome, Inuyasha, and Shippou headed back inside the palace.

After the sun had set, Inuyasha snuck out of his and Kagome's quarters in search of Keago. He sniffed the air in the corridor and caught the scent of the wolf lord and it was coming from the room where the banners of the four provinces were. Inuyasha rushed to the room and pushed open the doors. "Keago! I need answers and I need them now!" barked Inuyasha.

"Calm down. What answers do you need?"

"How much danger is Kagome in? I want the truth."

"More than I care for her to be in. But then again, even if she was forbidden to fight, she would anyways."

Before Inuyasha could say anything else, the cat demon guard called Koro barged into the room. "My lord! The palace is under attack!" exclaimed Koro, panting.

Keago looked very distraught over this news. "Who's attacking?" he asked, fearing the answer.

Suddenly, the wall behind him was blown apart. The explosion caused Inuyasha, Keago, and Koro against the opposite wall, knocking them unconscious.

Several minutes passed before Keago woke and shakily rose to his feet. "Whoever did that will pay dearly," he snarled, his eyes turning crimson. He turned around to see the cause of the blast and his eyes reverted back to their original color and they widened from fear as he stuttered, "Not you!"

Me: Sorry that it took so long! You must be patient with me. Writer's block has been obstructing the production of this story. Signed Vegetasgirl91


	14. Update

Update

Sorry that I haven't been updating that often. I have hit serious writer's block plus college is taking up all my writing time. I promise that I will have the next chapter or two up by the end of the year and hopefully have the story finished by the end of 2009 and at the latest, 2010. Anyways, thanks for reading and I appreciate your reviews. Signed Vegetasgirl91


	15. Saura's Other Motive Becomes Known

Kagome's Tale or Kagome's Tail!?

Chapter 12: Saura's Other Motive Becomes Known

Last Time: See last chapter

This Time:

"Aww…did you miss us, my dear Keago?" asked a woman's voice from amongst the settling dust. In the dust stood two demons, a woman and a young boy. The woman was a cat demon who was about Kagome's height with auburn hair and two white bangs. Her tail was the same color as her hair but it had two black bands near the tip and she wore a kimono that was similar to Kagome's but it had the same symbol as Saura. The boy looked similar to Saura except he had black hair with auburn streaks through it. He also wore clothes like Saura with the same symbol as Saura.

"Hardly, you obnoxious kitten, I was actually praying that you had passed on to the Netherworld! So why have you graced us with your presence, Soayna?" growled the great wolf demon, his eyes turning blood red.

"Well, I heard from a little birdie that the fabled western sun has risen. My son and I just wanted to see her with our own eyes. Right my prince?" said Soayna with a sly and cruel smile.

"Yes it is Mother Dear. I want to see if she is the beauty that everyone says she is," said a dark haired teen that was beside her.

Keago's eyes narrowed to slits at the sight of the boy. "How touching. You brought Kono along, how motherly of you," he snarled, his teeth bared.

Soayna placed a loving hand on Kono's shoulder. "It must be so difficult and painful to see someone you despise so much have something you yearn for so badly…a child that followed your every move, that trained with you when they were young, that—" Soayna's malicious words were cut off by a body-binding spell. Only, Keago wasn't the one who cast it, Kagome was.

"You don't know what you are talking about you heartless witch. I followed in my father's footsteps and all my powers were from him. My father risked his life to keep my brother and I safe and I can guarantee that you wouldn't do the same and Saura wouldn't protect either of you if it meant sacrificing his own life," said Kagome calmly as she slowly lifted the spell from the two demons.

Once, Soayna and Kono were free from Kagome's spell, they attacked. Soayna lunged at Keago with her sword while her son grasped Kagome by the throat. Kono, like his parents, loved to terrorize her prey and took great pride in it. "My father would die for my mother and me. Those powers of yours, dear princess, are dull in comparison to mine and my parents. You and your father rely on spells while my family relies on pure strength. You are pathetic for a demon and even more so for being a filthy hybrid. You should go back to where you came from…the Netherworld!!!" growled Kono, tightening his grip around Kagome's delicate neck. His gray eyes were burning with hatred while his lips curled into a cruel smile. "It's a shame that you are a half breed, you really are the beauty that everyone says you are," said Kono with a malicious laugh.

Suddenly, Sango, Inuyasha, Miroku, Eera, Bakutso, and Koro busted down the door with a deafening bang. Inuyasha growled when his eyes saw that his love's life was in mortal peril. "Put her down!! Put her down or feel the wrath of my Wind Scar!" shouted Inuyasha as he drew his sword. The dog demon's eyes were bleeding red with fury as he glared at Kono and the hand that was wrapped around his delicate mate's throat. He knew his threat was empty but Inuyasha was itching to kill this malicious little brat.

Bakutso and Eera both transformed into gigantic wolves and headed into different directions. Eera raced toward Kono, her razor sharp fangs bared, while her mate leaped towards Soayna to help Keago. Eera managed to distract Kono long enough so that Kagome could break away from Kono's deadly grasp. As soon as Kagome was free, Inuyasha rushed in to get her out of harm's way. Eera then sunk her fangs into Kono's shoulder, causing him to cry out in pain, while his blood flowed down his shoulder.

Meanwhile, Bakutso and Keago dealt with the ferocious cat demon. Soayna proved to be more than a challenge for the two wolf demons but when her only son cried out in pain, her attention faltered. "Pay attention to your own battle!!" snarled Keago as his fangs tore into Soayna's leg. Soayna yelped and rushed toward her son. "This has been fun but we must rush off!!" shouted Soayna as she grabbed her son's uninjured arm. The cat demon threw a small ball on the ground, causing a smokescreen to appear. The two demons vanished along with the smoke.

"Well, at least now we can relax," said Inuyasha, still tending to his beloved mate.

"Don't be so sure Inuyasha. With Soayna and Kono as another motive to obtain the throne, I don't think Saura will give in so easy," said the great demon lord.

**Vegetasgirl91**: I kept my word. I don't know how long it will be till the next chapter is up but keep checking!! Signed Vegetasgirl91.


	16. A Time to Relax?

Kagome's Tale or Kagome's Tail!

Chapter 13: A Time to Relax?

Last time: see last chapter

This Time:

"Father, why are those two other demons a reason for Saura to regain the throne?" asked Kagome as Inuyasha helped her up.

"I don't really think now is the most appropriate time or place to discuss that, my child," said Keago in a disturbing tone. He had an odd combination of fear and anger in his teal orbs. "I believe what we should do now is treat our wounds and train," said the demon lord. Keago himself had blood soaking his white silk robes.

"No way! Kagome isn't training to fight those freaks! She nearly got killed by that rotten brat!" yelled Inuyasha furiously. He couldn't believe that Kagome's own father would force her to fight and risk her life.

"Inuyasha, I want to fight! No one is going to stop me from training! I am going to become as strong as I can possibly be," said Kagome, her voice raised slightly. She hated that Inuyasha still treated her like a fragile human being. She was a powerful half-demon. A demon princess nonetheless.

"Kagome, I just don't want you getting hurt, okay? Think about Miroku and Sango. Think about Shippou," said Inuyasha as he cradled her face in his hands.

"I am thinking of them! And don't ever question if I'm thinking of what's best for my son! If I can't protect myself, then what good am I to them? What good am I to Shippou if you aren't around and him and I are attacked? I'm not a plain human anymore, Inuyasha! I'm a proud half-demon princess! I want to get stronger! I want to avenge my fallen comrades and defend my kingdom!" exclaimed Kagome as she pulled away from Inuyasha. Her normally calm teal eyes were tinged with red and her blood was boiling. She had never felt so angry before.

"Kagome, my child, you must relax. Getting angry at your mate will solve nothing. Right now, we need to assess the damage and create a a strategy for this brewing war," said Keago calmly, resting a hand on Kagome's shoulder. "Koro and Bakutso, go treat your wounds and then meet me in the conference room. We have much to discuss," said the demon lord. Without another word or even a confirmation from the other demons, he left the demolished room.

Kagome growled loudly and left the room after her father. The demon princess used her god-like speed to catch up with the demon lord. "Father, I want in on the conference," she demanded, struggling to keep up with Lord Keago's longer strides.

"No," said Keago simply, not bothering to look at his daughter. He made no attempt to slow down or even give off the impression that they would discuss the reasoning later.

"Why? I deserve to be in there! You wouldn't even know that Saura was planning an attack if he didn't attack my friends and me first! You wouldn't know that he was slaughtering our brethren if I didn't tell you that he had a wolf pelt around his waist! You wouldn't-" shouted Kagome before a body-binding spell from her own father cut her off.

"I knew about Saura's plan to attack before you were even aware of this era! I knew Saura was planning an uprising the minute I disinherited him! His massacres had not reached my territory therefore it was not my problem! You will not be in this conference because there is nothing you can do to help!" shouted Keago. He released his spell and tried to continue on his way. Lord Keago stopped when he smelled the salt mixed with his daughter's jasmine scent. He began to curse as he remembered the last image of Rei.

_Flashback..._

Teran, one of the other lords, had just left the modern era with the heavy news of the coming war. Keago stood at the base of the God Tree where Teran had left him. His teal eyes were bleeding red. He had two small children and a new mate in this era and had no desire to leave. With a sigh, the lord walked away from the old tree and headed towards the house that he had been living in for the past year. When he walked in, a very young Kagome, in demon form, attached herself to his legs. "Hey little princess," he said, lifting her up quickly by her tail. Keago placed Kagome on his shoulders and walked into the kitchen where Rei was feeding baby Souta. "Rei, we need to talk," he said, removing Kagome from his shoulders.

Rei looked at her mate and frowned slightly. "Your eyes are tinged with red. I'm guessing Teran's visit was less than pleasant," she said, lifting Souta out of the high chair. She set Souta down and turned towards Keago. "What's wrong?"

"My love, there is a war brewing in my era. The other lords and I need to fight. I'm afraid this means I must depart from this era." He frowned when he smelled salt mixing with Rei's citrus scent. "I promise that I'll return after the war."

"If you survive. You have a family now, Keago. You can't go! You just can't!" Tears poured down Rei's cheeks as she looked at her mate.

"My love, please don't cry. I promise that I won't perish." The demon lord cradled his mate's face in his hands and wiped away the tears. "Unfortunately, I must leave tonight. Bakutso will keep you informed of my situation."

"Alright. You should say goodbye to the children. I'll meet you by the well." Rei kissed her mate's cheek before she pulled away and headed towards the well.

Keago sighed as he went into the living room where his children were playing with the toys he had brought back from the feudal era. He bit back the tears as he knelt down next to them. "Hey kiddos. It's time for bed."

"But Papa! I no sleepy!" protested Kagome with a yawn.

"Well, you sound sleepy to me. Come on, little ones." Keago rose and picked up both of his children. He took Kagome to her room and tucked her in. The demon lord then placed a hand on his daughter's forehead, casting a powerful concealing spell. He watched as his little wolf princess transformed into a mere human with a heavy heart. "Goodnight, my western sun. I love you."

"Wuv you too. Night Papa." Kagome smiled sleepily before drifting into a world of dreams.

Keago left his daughter's room and headed towards the nursery. When he reached the blue painted room, he sighed heavily. The lord placed his son in the crib gently and placed a large on the infant's forehead. A tear fell as the concealing spell transformed the wolf prince into a small, fragile, human baby. "Goodnight and I love you strong prince."

When the demon lord reached the well, his heart was broken. He was leaving everything that he loved in this era behind to protect everything that he ruled in his own era. As he looked at Rei, a few tears strayed from his teal eyes. "I guess it's time."

"I suppose so. I just don't see why the other lords can't take care of this war." Rei's cheeks were stained by tears as she embraced her mate. "Why can't Koro and Bakutso take your place?"

"Because they cannot declare war, my love. They also aren't allowed to meet with the other lords. As for why the other lords can't take care of this...is my doing. Disinheriting Saura caused Saura to start an uprising." He tightened his embrace as he realized their time was coming to an end. "Rei...I must go now. Teran is waiting for me on the other side." The lord pulled away just enough so he could see his lover's face. "I love you, Rei. Never forget that."

"I love you too, Keago. Kagome and Souta love you as well." Rei kissed Keago passionately before leaving her lover's warmth. "Goodbye, my love. I'll miss you."

"Goodbye, my queen. You'll always be in my thoughts." With that said, Keago jumped into the old well and disappeared into the watery blue rip in time.

_End Flashback..._

Keago turned towards his daughter with a softened look. "My western sun, I apologize for my outburst. I suppose I still see you as the little child that I left behind over fifteen years ago. Please understand that it was a father's concern yelling, not anger," said Keago, extending his hand towards Kagome.

Kagome took her father's hand with reluctance. "We need Souta's help. Mom told me that he is really strong now. We need to go back to the modern era," said Kagome as Keago pulled her to her feet. Little did Keago know, Kagome was a little homesick.

"I suppose we could run back and see if he is willing. We'll have to get him through the well somehow." The lord watched as Koro and Bakutso joined. "Koro, when I return, you may have a secondary mission. For now, I need you two to contact the other wolf tribes and the lords. Bakutso, I want you to contact Sesshomaru of the West and all of the allies within our borders and his."

"Of course, my lord. Shall I take Inuyasha with me? Might help to persuade him. You know, make the war a bit more personal," suggested Bakutso, his normally jovial voice coated with seriousness.

"No. Before Inutaisho perished, he told me of Sesshomaru's hatred towards his younger brother. Take Kina and Garna though. Sesshomaru will no doubt bring his young ward and that insufferable toad." Keago's voice shook with authority.

"As you wish." Bakutso then left for the Western lands.

"Koro, I need you to contact Teran of the South and Laenaya of the East. Also contact Koga's tribe. They may be a bunch of barbarians but with the shards he has, he could be useful. Gather all allies within those borders as well." Keago ran a hand through his silver hair.

"Yes my lord," said Koro. He then turned and left the royal family's sight.

"We must leave now. The lords usually arrive within a week." Keago ushered Kagome down towards the large ice palace doors. "We'll reach the Bone Eater's Well by morning."

"Very well." Kagome and her father exited the Northern Palace and headed towards the Bone Eater's Well.

Just as dawn was breaking, the royal family spotted the God Tree and the ancient well. Both wolf demons could smell the other demons around the area closing in but they continued, confident in their speed. Unfortunately, one demon was sitting on the lip of the well. The demons stopped in front of the royally dressed, female kitsune who looked no older than Souta.

"Makana, why are you here? This well is out of your mother's lands," said Keago, his voice echoing in the woods.

"Forgive me, my lord. I was told by Lady Laenaya to see if you were aware of the Eastern kingdom's concerns," said Makana, tossing her red hair over her shoulder. She was flaunting her beauty. Like Kagome, she had a body that every woman wanted. Truthfully, the two could have passed as sisters except for the markings on Makana. Instead of a star-like symbol, Makana's forehead was graced with an orange sun, the Eastern Kingdom's symbol.

"I am more than aware of your mother's concerns about my children. If she is still concerned, tell her to bring it up at the conference." Keago motioned for her to move and when the demon fox refused, his eyes glowed red and his voice turned into a growl. "Makana, get out of my way. Get out of Sesshomaru's lands or he will not hesitate to injure you again."

"Well, we wouldn't want Kagome's mate to do that now would we?" Makana's greenish eyes glittered maliciously as she stepped aside. "Well, I bid you good day, Lord Keago, Princess Kagome." With that, she disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"What did she mean about Sesshomaru being my mate, Father?" asked Kagome, slightly confused.

"You were promised to Lord Sesshomaru at three years of age. All demon princesses are promised to a nobleman at that age. You chose Sesshomaru when he visited the castle one day. Every other suitor you met, you refused to even look at. When Sesshomaru visited, you ran right up to him. That left an imprint on both you and Sesshomaru," Keago explained. He approached the edge of the well and sighed. "I hope I can still get through."

"But Inuyasha and I are mates. Sesshomaru doesn't even like me." Kagome went and stood next to Keago, confused about the whole situation. "There must be some mistake."

"Possibly. Right now is not the time to discuss it." Keago hopped onto the edge of the well. "Come on."

"Of course." Kagome jumped onto the lip of the Bone Eater's Well. "Let's go."

The two jumped into the well and were surrounded by the watery blue of time. When they emerged in the modern era, their sensitive noses were filled with the odor of car exhaust. The demons frowned and tried to adjust to the smells. They made their way to the house slowly. They quietly entered the small home and looked around. Rei wasn't anywhere to be seen downstairs.

"Mom! I'm home!" shouted Kagome. She sniffed the air and noticed that her mother's citrus scent was coming from upstairs. "Father, wait here." Kagome headed upstairs and saw that her mother was packing up her room. "Packing?"

Rei jumped and turned to face Kagome. "You scared me! What are you doing here?"

"Dad and I need Souta's help. We came to get him." Kagome sat on the bed and looked around the empty room. "Is Souta home?"

"No. Souta is at school until three." She looked at her daughter in confusion. "Your father is here? In this era?"

"Hai. He's downstairs." Kagome smiled as her mother's lips turned upward into a grin. "Come on."

The two women headed downstairs to join the demon lord of the North. Rei's body was shaking with anticipation as they walked into the living room where Keago was waiting. When Rei saw Keago, tears spilled from her coal eyes. "Keago, my love, is that really you?"

"Hai. It's been too long, my queen. You still look as radiant as the day I met you," said Keago with a gentle smile. "I kept my promise. I returned from my era unharmed."

"You idiot." Rei laughed slightly. She ran over to her lover and jumped into his arms. "I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you as well. Unfortunately, Kagome and I must leave after we gather Souta. The palace has already been attacked and so has Kagome and her friends. Souta and Kagome do not have much time to train for the upcoming war." Keago held his human queen close. He knew that Kagome was lost to the feudal era and was sure Rei wouldn't give up Souta easily.

"But Souta is still so young! Why can't you wait until the spell wears off? It's only three years away!" Rei had a look of shock on her face. Her mate was willing to risk both of their children's lives!

"Because Saura, Soayna, and Kono will not wait. We need his help, Rei." Keago cupped his lover's face in his hands and brushed away the silent tears. "I wouldn't endanger our children's lives unless it was the last hope. You know that."

"You're speaking as a lord though, Keago! Not as a father! If you were speaking as a father, you wouldn't even suggest that Kagome and Souta fight!" Rei pulled away from Keago and turned her back to him.

"Mom, you know Dad better than that. I chose to fight. Dad is going to let Souta choose as well. He would never force us to do anything," chimed in Kagome.

"Let me choose what?" asked a male voice. Everyone turned to see Souta standing in the archway. "Mom, who is this guy?"

"Great gods. Look how you've grown, dear prince!" exclaimed the demon lord. His smile widened as he eyed his son.

"Souta, this is our father. This is Lord Keago," said Kagome, gliding over to her younger brother. She hugged him briefly and then shoved him towards Keago.

"Why are you here?" Souta glared at the lord, refusing to be civil towards him.

"We need your help. Our lands, _your_ lands, are in danger. We need you to fight with us in this war." Keago placed a hand on Souta's shoulder. The lord could see the hatred in his son's eyes and sighed. "Despite what you believe Souta, I did not abandon you, your sister, or your mother. I love each of you very much. I was forced to go back to protect our lands." He grinned when Souta's glare ceased.

"What can I do?" Souta let out a sigh as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Allow me to transform you to your true form. Your strength will increase ten-fold, you will inherit the powers both your sister and I have, and so much more. With the proper mentor, you'll be as strong as Kagome. Possibly stronger." Keago held his breath as Souta thought about it.

Souta let out a sigh. "Alright. Do it."

Keago and Kagome smiled. The demon lord then brought his arm up and bit down hard enough to draw blood and keep the wound open. "Drink until I say stop," ordered the lord.

"What? No way! That's sick!" exclaimed Souta, backing away.

"It's the only way to break the spell." Keago advanced towards Souta until his son was cornered. "Drink."

"It smells awful though!" A glare from Souta's father drew out another sigh from the demon prince. "Fine but you owe me big time!" Souta then placed his lips to the open wound and began to drink the sweet blood.

After several minutes, Keago ordered Souta to stop. The lord's teal orbs followed Souta, who was swaying slightly on his feet. As Souta's transformation began, both Rei and Keago grew nervous of the dangers.

Hours later, the transformation was complete. Souta's spiky black hair was now streaked with silver and his once coal eyes were as blue as his father's. He was taller and he was no longer lanky, but muscular. His human ears were gone and replaced with black and silver wolf ears perched on top of his head. Souta's nails were now claws and his canines were longer and sharper. The markings of the North now tattooed his body as well. Souta looked his Northern brethren.

"It is complete. The prince of the North is now in true form," said Keago, beaming with pride.

"You look incredible, little brother," praised Kagome, gently smiling.

"Mom, what do you think?" asked the prince.

"You look very handsome. Just like your father," said Rei. The Northern queen turned to her king and sighed. "You need to leave. You three need to protect your lands."

"I suppose so. Koro and Bakutso need to train them before the other lords and ladies arrive." Keago grabbed Rei's hand and led her to the ancient well with the two teens following. When they reached the Bone Eater's Well, he backed away. "Say goodbye, children."

Kagome and Souta both hugged and kissed Rei before jumping into the well and disappearing. Keago and Rei were alone in the silent shrine.

"I guess this is goodbye for good this time," muttered Rei, holding back the tears. A few fell when Keago cradled her face in his strong hands.

"No, it is not. I promise that I will return for you once the war is over," whispered Keago. He then bent down and kissed her fiercely. Once they broke their kiss, Keago broke away and backed away from his queen.

"Goodbye, my sweet. I love you." Rei's hand found it's way to the junction of her neck and shoulder; the place where Keago had marked her as his. "Be safe."

"Goodbye, my dearest. I love you as well." Keago placed his hand over his own mark. "I promise to be safe and to keep our children safe."

With those parting words, Keago jumped into the well and emerged in the feudal era. He looked around and spotted his children admiring the God Tree. "Souta. Kagome. We need to leave. Koro and Bakutso are waiting."

The heirs to the Northern throne nodded and then the royal family raced back to their icy homeland.

Author's Note~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Everyone except Sesshomaru: (loudly) Took you long enough!

Me: Shut up! I've been really busy!

Sesshomaru: Everyone, let her explain why it took almost two years.

Me (hugs Sesshomaru): Thank you! Well, I apologize for taking so long! I had actually been working on about five different stories since I have had writer's block with this one. School has also been really busy. Never take Creative Writing and English Composition in the same semester! Not a fun experience. Also, I don't think I have actually thanked my readers who favorite this story or any of my stories. So, from the bottom of my heart, thank you. It means a lot. Anyways, I hope to update again soon! Read & Review! Thanks...Vegetasgirl91


	17. The Demon within Kagome

Kagome's Tale or Kagome's Tail?

Chapter 14: The Demon Within Kagome

Last time: See Last Chapter

This time:

Kagome, Souta, and Keago had arrived back at the ice-covered palace of the North as the sun was peeking over the horizon. They were greeted at the gates by three men: Inuyasha, Koro, and Bakutso. Bakutso and Koro were expected but a very livid Inuyasha was not.

"Where the hell have you been? I've been worried sick!" exclaimed Inuyasha, getting in Kagome's face.

"I went to my former era with my father to collect Souta! I was out of harm's way the entire time!" retorted Kagome. Her face was twisted in anger. In the back of her mind though, she still thought it was cute that Inuyasha still worried about her safety.

"Oh." Inuyasha's ears flattened against his head in guilt. "Sorry, I was just worried. You didn't bother to tell me that you were leaving."

"I apologize. You are forgiven, my mate. But please, do not yell at me for going out on my own. I can protect myself." Kagome kissed his cheek softly. "I am a demon princess after all."

"I hate to interrupt, my lords and lady, but the other lords are going to arrive on the day of the new moon. Princess Kagome has yet to master her demon form and Prince Souta has to learn everything. We cannot waste time," said Bakutso, his arms crossed over his lean chest.

"Bakutso is correct. Kagome, you will continue with Monk Bakutso. Souta, you shall be training with Koro, the general of the Northern army," said the taiyoukai.

"Cool. Do you have the same powers as I do?" asked Souta, bowing slightly at the cat demon.

"I have some but not all, dear prince. I know the body-binding spells, Dance of Blood, and the blinding spell. I'll teach you those, sword training, and your demon form," explained General Koro. "We must start immediately. Please follow me." Koro headed towards one of the training grounds with Souta following closely.

"Well, Lady Kagome, it is time to teach you as well. You must learn the blinding spell, sword spells, and how to shift into and control your demon form. The demon in you shall be a difficult feat so we will hold off on that," said Bakutso.

"Very well. Lead the way," said Kagome coolly. When Bakutso began to walk towards the main training grounds, the demon princess followed. They finally reached the sandy training grounds after a few minutes of silent walking. "What first, Oh Mentor?"

Bakutso smirked at the sarcasm. "Blinding spell. It's the simplest one. You could easily master it by nightfall if you focus." Bakutso stood facing Kagome, his playful smile lighting up his face. "Blind me. With the spell of course. You have already blinded me with your beautry."

"Don't let Eera hear you say that. I don't know how to do the spell." Kagome crossed her arms underneath her breasts in annoyance.

"But Kaia said that you blinded Saura when he was pinning you down." Bakutso's black brows furrowed. "How did you do it at that point in time?"

"I do not know. I was frightened and angry. One minute Saura was on top of me, then the next thing I knew, he was rubbing his eyes." Kagome fiddled with her crystal wolf pendant nervously. "I apologize for my lack of knowledge, Monk Bakutso."

Bakutso waved off her apology and sighed inwardly. "Let's just get started, milady." Bakutso appeared deep in thought as he ran a hand through his shining, black hair. "First, think of the brightest object you can."

"Very well." Kagome began to search her memories. She smiled slightly when the memory of the first time she saw the Northern Palace. The way the sun's rays bounced off the ice-coated walls was so beautiful and bright. The castle looked like it was made of diamonds. "Alright, I have a memory."

"Excellent. Close your eyes and imagine the light emanating from the symbol on your forehead." Bakutso shielded his eyes with his hand, not wanting to become temporarily blinded.

"Okay." Kagome closed her eyes tightly and allowed the memory to fill her up. She imagined the light shooting out of the symbol on her forehead. Soon, her body glowed a hunter green and the red star-like symbol began to burn as it emitted a bright white light. Kagome opened her eyes to relieve the pain and saw Bakutso's lips had formed a smirk.

"Excellent work, milady. You have successfully learned the blinding spell. Now, I'll leave you to practice. I must tend to the preparations for the lords and ladies' arrival. I'll return for you at nightfall." Bakutso then turned on his heel and glided away, leaving Kagome to train on her own in the silence.

_Two Days Later..._

Kagome sat cross-legged on a large boulder near the empty training grounds in silence. Bakutso had informed her that today's lesson was going to be over her demon transformation. Her mind clouded with doubt and fear. "What if I can't control myself as a demon? What if I hurt someone?" she muttered to herself, leaning back on her hands.

"Relax, milady. You will do splendidly, my dear princess," said Bakutso, suddenly appearing behind her. He chuckled slightly when Kagome jumped.

"Do not do that! You frightened me!" Kagome smacked Bakutso's arm hard which only caused Bakutso's chuckle to become full laughter. Her cheeks turned a deep shade of red as she jumped off the rock. "Let's just get started."

"As you wish, Lady Kagome." Bakutso moved to stand in front of Kagome and extended his hand to her, palm up. "Give me your wolf pendant please."

"Why?" Kagome's clawed fingers wrapped around her crystal wolf pendant as if it were her lifeline.

"You can't transform while you are wearing the pendant. It will be safe with me, dear princess." Bakutso noticed Kagome's apprehension as she removed the necklace and slowly handed it to him. "I sense your fear and uneasiness. What ails you, dear lady?"

"Will it hurt? The transformation, I mean." Kagome's teal eyes bore into Bakutso's amethyst ones. Tears threatened to fall as she thought of what the pain could be like.

"The transformation to the wolf shall not hurt. The transformation to your humanoid form however, will depend on how well you respond as a demon wolf." Bakutso placed a caring hand on Kagome's cheek and caressed one of the markings with his thumb like a father would. "You'll be fine, milady. Let's begin."

"Okay. I trust you. What do I need to do?" Kagome placed her hand on Bakutso's before they both backed away from each other.

"Say the following: Oh Great Spirit Wolf! Unleash the wolf inside!" Bakutso leapt back to the opposite side of the training grounds, careful not to land on the rocks scattered about. He had no idea how large Kagome would be in demon form so he thought it would be best to be far away.

"Oh Great Spirit Wolf! Unleash the wolf inside!" Kagome began to feel feverish as soon as she spoke. Kagome's teal eyes turned a crimson color as her face elongated. Her nose changed shape and turned black and her short fangs extended. Kagome's body increased in height and width as it took the shape of a gigantic white wolf. Her fur was pure silver with the exception of her regular markings. Kagome let out a howl that shook the grounds. With her form standing over four stories high, the transformation was complete.

"Beautiful, milady. Now, think the words: 'Oh Great Spirit Wolf! Please seal the wolf!' You need to do so to reverse the transformation." Bakutso smiled as Kagome shot him a quick glance. The demon wolf monk's purple eyes widened when Kagome suddenly growled at him. "Lady Kagome! Listen to me!"

The demon Kagome growled viciously at the monk and began to salivate. Bakutso backed away when the saliva melted the ground it touched. The demon princess began to swipe at the the demon monk until he was gone and a gigantic black wolf was in his place.

"Stop, Lady Kagome!" barked Bakutso. When Kagome's poison claws came into contact with his muzzle, he let out an ear-splitting cry. He bit back the pain and growled before he bit Kagome's left ear. Kagome yipped and tried to free herself from her captor. Bakutso released her and he nodded his large wolf head when Kagome bowed down before him. "Think the words, my lady."

Bakutso transformed back into his humanoid form as Kagome slowly returned to normal as well. He ignored the burning on his cheek from Kagome's venomous claws as he made his way to the silent, crumpled heap that was Kagome's exhausted body. He slipped the necklace around her neck before lifting her in his arms. Bakutso listened to the occasional whimpers of pain as he carried the unconscious princess to the castle's infirmary. He sighed in relief when he saw Eera waiting for them.

"How badly are you two injured?" asked Eera, leading Bakutso to a bed. She watched as her mate carefully set the princess down. She had to suppress a whimper when he saw the blood on his armor.

"Not terribly, my love. Kagome slashed my cheek with her poison claws and I bit her ear. She simply passed out after she transformed back," said Bakutso, kissing his mate's cheek.

"Very well." Eera placed a hand on Bakutso's cheek and Kagome's ear and healed them. She placed a wet cloth on Kagome's forehead before turning her attention back to Bakutso. Eera grabbed one of Bakutso's hands and laced her fingers with his. "I take it the demon within Kagome is very strong."

"Hai. But one cannot expect anything less from a spirit wolf demon." Bakutso's amethyst orbs locked with his loving mate's emerald ones. "She will have a great deal of trouble controlling the demon form."

Eera opened her mouth to respond but shut it when Kagome started to wake up. "Lady Kagome, are you alright?"

"Hai," Kagome groaned as she sat up. Her body ached and her heart was beating unbelievably fast. "My chest hurts."

"Your heart is pounding from the transformation. When we all take our demon forms, our hearts have to provide for such large bodies." Eera handed Kagome a cup of tea. "That will help."

"When can we try again?" Kagome took a sip of the tea and looked at Bakutso. She wanted to learn how to control herself.

"Tomorrow. For now, rest. Eera and I shall leave and inform your father, mate, and friends of your progress," said Bakutso. Eera and him then left and Kagome was alone once more.

_Five Days Later... (The Day of the New Moon)_

Kagome and Bakutso stood on the training field, the only thing separating their bodies were their clashed swords. They were both panting, trying desperately to catch their breath. They had been battling with their swords for hours and they were exhausted. Bakutso tossed his sword aside and smiled when Kagome did the same.

"Let's train your demon form now. You are able to control yourself now which is an improvement. But you must master it before the lords and ladies arrive in a few hours," said Bakutso, wiping sweat from his brow. He looked at his palm that was covered in sweat with disgust. He rarely broke a sweat in battle.

"Very well," said Kagome as she removed her pendant. "Oh Great Spirit Wolf! Unleash the wolf inside!"

Both Kagome and Bakutso morphed into gigantic wolves. The two wolves began an earth-shaking sparring match. They battled for hours until Kagome suddenly stopped in mid-swipe and sniffed the air. A demonic scent laced with sandalwood was approaching the gates. Without warning, Kagome let out a long howl that echoed throughout the palace walls. She then raced towards the gate, still in demon form.

"Why is she howling to her mate? Inuyasha doesn't know how to respond to the howl," Bakutso wondered aloud, back in his humanoid form. He sniffed the air and his eyes widened. "Shit!"

Kagome reached the gate and transformed back to normal. She looked around and sighed when Inuyasha wasn't there. She was sure why she thought Inuyasha was the source. His scent was apples and cinnamon. The scent of sandalwood bathed the area she was in. In fact, the aroma was overwhelming. Kagome slumped her shoulders sadly. Suddenly, she screamed when an arm wrapped around her thin waist.

"Good evening, my traitorous western sun," whispered a male's silky voice huskily. He smelled of the intoxicating sandalwood. HE was the one Kagome was howling to.

Kagome turned around and her teal orbs were consumed by fear. "No! It can't be!" Kagome cried, praying someone would help her.

**Inuyasha: Yay! It didn't take you a fuckin' year to update again!**

**Me: Yeah. I'm quite proud of that fact.**

**Sesshomaru: You should be but what happened to Kagome and Inuyasha's friends? Also, what happened to little Kina?**

**Me: They are coming back in the next chapter. No worries, my dear. Anyways, Keago, Kagome, and Souta are all spirit wolf demons. They are stronger than normal wolf demons and spirit wolf hanyous are not limited by their human blood like Inuyasha is. **

**Inuyasha: Hey! Are you calling me weak, wench?**

**Me: Call me wench one more time and I'll kill you off! (Inuyasha sweatdrops) Anyways, read and review! Thanks. Hope to update soon! Signed Vegetasgirl91**


	18. Working With the Enemy

Kagome's Tale or Kagome's Tail?

Chapter 15: Working with the Enemy

Last time: See Last Chapter

This Time:

"Sesshomaru! Let me go!" exclaimed Kagome, struggling against the dog demon's strong grip. She was barely struggling anymore because his scent was covering her. His sandalwood scent was like a drug to her. She wanted it. No, she _needed_ it. "Please, Sessho-kun. Please let me go."

The dog demon's face hardened at the name she used. How dare she use the nickname she had given him all those years ago? "Silence!" he barked. Sesshomaru tightened his already firm grip on her petite waist. "You treacherous wench! How dare you break the imprint! You worthless little-."

"Finish that sentence, Lord Sesshomaru. I can assure you that you will not live long enough to regret it," said a deep male voice. Sesshomaru rotated towards the direction of the voice, still gripping the demon princess. He frowned when he saw it was Lord Keago. "Release my daughter."

"As you wish, sire." Sesshomaru shoved Kagome to the ground. "Satisfied?"

"Your childish antics are not amusing, pup. You will be civil in my palace or else, understood?" Keago helped Kagome to her feet before turning back to the lord of the western lands. "We will discuss the mating issue after the other lords and ladies arrive. For now, go get settled. Your usual room has been prepared. Rin and Jakken's room is ready as well."

"Thank you very kindly, Lord Keago. Teran should be arriving shortly. I smelled him and his mate about a mile away. His stench is unmistakable." Sesshomaru bowed slightly at the older demon and glared viciously at Kagome as he walked past them with Rin and Jakken on his heels.

"That look did not seem like a very good sign," Kagome muttered under her breath.

"Well, Lord Sesshomaru is never a good sign, dear princess," said a deep, raspy unfamiliar voice that was accompanied by a tree sap smell. Kagome turned to look at the source of the voice and smell quickly. It was a male demon adorned with brown and white feathers. His big eyes were a yellowish brown and they made him look wise. The demon's nose was pointed, more like a beak than a nose. He had short, spiked, brown hair that barely hid folded over ears. "Keago, my old friend! It is a pleasure to see you again!"

"It is always a pleasure, my friend. Allow me to introduce my daughter, Princess Kagome," said Keago. His eyes and voice held such pride as he spoke the last sentence.

"She is certainly a beauty." The demon turned towards Kagome and bowed. "It is a pleasure to meet you, milady. I am Lord Teran of the South. The lovely lady beside me is my mate, Shira."

"It is an honor to meet you, my lord and lady. Forgive me, but what type of demons are you? I have never encountered demons such as yourselves," said Kagome with a slight bow.

"We are owl demons, dear child," said Shira with a kind smile. Shira looked like Teran, aside from her feminine features and long brown hair. "Most do not see our kind so do not fret."

"Oh. I see." Kagome suddenly felt a sharp tug on her kimono. She looked down and saw Shippou, Rin, and Kina all looking up at her. "Yes children? What can I help you with?"

"Mama, have you seen Miroku and Sango? They are playing hide-and-seek with us but we can't find them," said Shippou sadly. The little fox demon spotted the owl demons and hid behind his surrogate mother, shaking viciously. "Make them go away, Momma!"

"Shippou, please do not shout. It hurts my ears and I am very sure it hurts their ears as well. I have not seen Miroku or Sango and I will not make these owl demons leave." Kagome guided Shippou to stand in front of her. "Lord Teran, Lady Shira, this is my adopted pup, Shippou. I apologize for his loud outburst."

"It is no trouble, dear princess. We apologize if we somehow frightened your small pup," said Lady Shira with a soft smile.

"Well, considering you have been known to enjoy the taste of kitsunes, it's no wonder the child was frightened," said a cold female voice. They all turned around to see a female kitsune and Makana.

"Lady Laenaya, Princess Makana. Lovely as always," said Teran venomously. He had a fake smile plastered on his face. However, his yellow-brown eyes showed that the woman's comment angered him.

"Laenaya, Teran, control yourselves. I refuse to tolerate with rudeness inside my palace. Teran, you and Shira have had a long journey. Go and rest. Another pressing matter has arisen so the conference will be postponed until tomorrow. Makana, since your eyes keep wandering towards the direction of my son's scent, you may spy on him if you so choose," ordered Keago. He smirked inwardly as Makana headed towards the training grounds. The air was filled with tension once the children, Keago, Laenaya, and Kagome were standing alone in silence.

Kagome felt frightened by Lady Laenaya's presence. The kitsune's greenish eyes were burning intensely into Kagome's teal eyes as they stood. "Father, I'm going to to gather Inuyasha and Lord Sesshomaru to discuss the matter that has arisen. We shall be waiting in your library," said Kagome. She grabbed Rin and Shippou's hands out of fear. "Does that work for you, Father?"

"Yes. Very well. I shall join you momentarily." Keago watched Kagome bow before turning and heading to the castle with the children. The demon lord turned back to Laenaya with narrow eyes. "It is rumored that you have concerns about Kagome and Souta. Also, where is Makumaru?"

"Makumaru is currently dealing with a smaller tribe of kitsunes. He will be here tomorrow, my lord. My concerns of the Northern heirs are more than rumors. You know that, milord," said Laenaya, crossing her arms under her breasts.

"What possible concerns could you have, Laenaya?" Keago and Laenaya began to walk towards the large ice doors. The smells of the gardens surrounded them and the eyes of the guards were attentive.

"Well, your breed of wolf demon is going to die out, Lord Keago. Your children are hanyous already. Sire, they will never be able to breed out that human blood. The Great Lord should not have bred with a human!" Laenaya's eyes shone with disapproval.

"Demons will disappear eventually, dear lady. Also, my breed is none of your concern Now, go enjoy the grounds. I know how much you love the gardens my _human_ mate planted." Keago's tone was coated with finality as opened the palace doors. "Good day, Laenaya."

Keago walked down to his library and stopped when he heard absolute silence. He took a sharp breath, expecting the worst, as he opened the heavy oak door. He exhaled in relief when he saw the two brothers silently glaring at each from the opposite sides of the room with Kagome sitting on the desk in the middle of the room. "Well, we have quite the problem here, don't we?"

"What problem? Kagome is my mate! Fuckin' Sesshomaru can't have her!" exclaimed Inuyasha. The red cross next to his began to glow when he finished speaking. His anger seemed to only cause it to grow brighter.

"Be respectful, little brother. Lord Keago should not have to hear such vile words. Princess Kagome should not have to hear them as well," stated Sesshomaru coldly. "Kagome was promised to me, not you."

"Hold your tongues, you dogs! This is not the first time this has happened and it certainly will not be the last. Ultimately, the decision lies with Kagome," said Keago. He looked over at Kagome, who was wringing with her hands, with concern. "Well Kagome? Which one shall you choose?"

"Inuyasha without a doubt," stated Kagome without hesitation.

"Very well. Inuyasha and I will go gather the rest of your friends. I am positive that Sesshomaru would like an explanation as to why the imprint was broken." Keago then dragged Inuyasha out of the study and their footsteps got softer as they walked down the hall.

Kagome turned to face a bitter Sesshomaru and walked up to him. The princess placed a hand on the stub where his left arm used to be. She closed her eyes and the two began to glow a light pink. The light gathered at the stub and Sesshomaru's arm reappeared. "Lord Sesshomaru, I apologize for breaking the imprint. You must understand that I cannot learn to love you. You have tried to kill my friends and I on several occasions. I could never love someone who tries to kill my friends."

"I never attempted to kill you. If anything, I was trying to protect you. Inuyasha is beneath you and he caused you constant grief. You were constantly fretting over Inuyasha's uncertain love for that dead priestess, Kikyo. He had your love and repeatedly rejected it until that clay woman was destroyed," Sesshomaru explained, placing his new hand on Kagome's striped cheek. His hard amber eyes softened as tears trickled down her cheek. "What's wrong, Princess Kagome?"

"How could you possibly know about Kikyo?" Kagome absently nuzzled against the demon lord's hand. For such a cold-hearted demon, his body felt like fire. "Why are you being so kind? It does not truly suit you."

"I heard your thoughts. A very annoying side effect of the imprint. You did not suffer from it because of your miko powers. As for my kindness, you are only allowed to see it when we are alone." Sesshomaru brushed away the tears and removed his hand. "My brother does not deserve you but I suppose I cannot persuade you to see the truth. I will say that I am a very persistent demon and will not stop until I have you."

"No, you will not persuade me. Also, find a fellow demon. Human blood will only taint your attitude more." Kagome then reached up and kissed the Western Lord's cheek. She shrieked when Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around her thin frame. She calmed almost immediately and snuggled against his chest. "Sesshomaru, just to provide some comfort, if Inuyasha had not mated with me already, I would have chosen you."

"I know. I release you from the imprint you placed upon me." Sesshomaru pressed his lips to Kagome's silver hair before releasing her.

A knock on the door caused the dog demon's eyes to harden once again. Inuyasha and Keago walked in with Sango, Miroku, Kirara, and Shippou following them. Everyone but Kagome and Keago seemed to be on edge around the dog demon lord. As soon as they were all inside, Keago shut the door with a slight smile. "Are we all on good terms now?" asked Keago.

"Sessho-kun and I are on good terms. We are willing to work together in this war," said Kagome as she hopped up on the desk to sit.

"Excellent! How about you, monk? Would you be willing to work with Lord Sesshomaru?" Keago's teal eyes were focused on Miroku as he spoke.

"If Lady Kagome trusts him, then I am willing to ally myself with Lord Sesshomaru for this battle," said Miroku, his eyes darting between the three royal demons.

"What about you, slayer?" Keago's attention shifted to Sango.

"Kirara and I can't forgive him for trying to kill Kohaku. I can't trust him, Lord Keago," said Sango, venom and pain in her voice. Kirara's mistrust was apparent by her growling and hissing towards the dog lord.

"I do not care if you can or cannot trust him. I asked if you could put the past in the past and fight along side him." Keago's own voice was coated with annoyance. When Sango nodded and Kirara stopped growling, Keago smiled. "Excellent! Now, Inuyasha, are you willing to fight along side your brother?"

Hell no! He tried to kill me for my father's fang! He's used my mother's memory to trick me! And Sesshomaru tried to take Kagome from me! So fuck no! I'm not helping that bastard!" shouted Inuyasha, pure hatred glinting in his amber eyes.

"I would have to agree with my little brother. Besides, he would be useless," snarled Sesshomaru.

"Great gods! You two bring such dishonor to your father and mothers! Inutaisho, Mykaya, and Izayoi wished that you would get along like real brothers should! You two shouldn't be competing over something that your father ordered on his death bed! Now, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, get over your fucking pride and grow up!" Keago's voice boomed in the study and all eyes were on him, shocked. Nobody had ever heard the Northern Lord curse, let alone curse at another lord.

"I will put aside my pride for my mother and father's wish this one time. I do not wish to dishonor my mother," said Sesshomaru, his head bowed slightly. He felt like he was a little child being scolded.

"Feh, fine. If my mother wanted me to get along with Sesshomaru then I'll give it a shot," muttered Inuyasha. His ears were flattened against his head at the thought of dishonoring his mother.

"Wonderful! Everyone but Kagome is dismissed. It is late so it would be wise for you to retire to your rooms for the night," said Keago, motioning towards the door. He watched everyone but his daughter leave the room. Once they were alone, he sighed heavily. "You and Souta shall be allowed in the conference tomorrow. You must not speak unless you are spoken to, understood? Makana will not be allowed to speak either. Princesses and princes are not supposed to be allowed in but since you, Souta, and Makana are fighting, an exception has been made."

"Very well. Is that all?" asked Kagome, hopping off the desk. When Keago nodded, Kagome bowed and left the study.

Keago sighed and then headed to his chambers as well.

* * *

**Vegetasgirl91: That chapter didn't go exactly as planned.**

**Keago: It was still interesting.**

**Kagome and Sesshomaru (angrily): I can't believe you were going to hook us up!**

**Vegetasgirl91: I was never going to hook you up! I just thought that it would be an interesting twist. Anyways, the end of the semester is near so school is super busy. Please be patient. I hope to have the next chapter up by Christmas. Also, tell me which pairing you like better: Shippou/Kina or Shippou/Rin. Read and Review. Signed Vegetasgirl91.**


	19. A Plan Formulates

Kagome's Tale or Kagome's Tail?

Chapter 16: A Plan Formulates

Last Time: Read Last Chapter

This Time:

It was shortly after daybreak when Kagome walked through the front courtyard. She hadn't been able to go back to sleep because of the conference being so close. Kagome was about to reach her destination, the training grounds, when she noticed Makana sitting on the ground amongst the flowers. Kagome inched towards the Eastern princess, hoping she could appear undetected. However, the plan was foiled when Kagome stepped on a stick, causing it to snap loudly. Makana whipped her head around to face the source of the sound. She frowned deeply when she saw Kagome.

"What are you doing here, Lady Kagome?" asked the younger demon angrily. Her greenish eyes were puffy and red and her normally perfect red hair was messy and matted. She looked so incredibly sad.

"I am allowed to walk on my grounds, Lady Makana. I should be directing the same question towards you," responded Kagome politely. She sighed a little when she noticed a golden locket in her hand. "What ails you? Who cause you such sadness?"

"The son of the North, Lord Souta! He does not remember that I was promised to him!" Makana let out a sob as she brought the locket to her heart.

"Lady Makana, you and my brother were promised at infancy. He is just now learning about all of the politics of being a demon prince. Be patient with him. He will come around." Kagome hesitantly placed a clawed hand on the younger demon's shoulder.

"That helps greatly, Lady Kagome. You are very kind-hearted." Makana covered Kagome's hand with her own. "You are not as awful as my mother and father stated."

Kagome chuckled nervously at Makana's last comment. "Well, I would like to believe I am a kind person. Also, please just call me Kagome. I do not like having a title." Kagome squeezed the kitsune's shoulder and removed her hand. "Why are you awake so early, Lady Makana?"

"Just Makana. I was just enjoying the gardens. The ice flowers do not grow in the Eastern Lands because of the heat. What are you doing up at this hour?" The kitsune held a flower in her hand. It wasn't an ordinary flower though. The entire plant was made of ice. Although, when Makana's warm hand was wrapped around its stem, it didn't melt.

"I could not sleep. The conference is in a few hours and I know that my brother and I are a topic. It is highly unnerving." Kagome picked an ice flower and sniffed it. She loved the flower's scent because it smelled of apples and cinnamon. Of course, she was the only person who smelled that. Her father had told her that the flower smelled differently for everyone, normally what attracted that person most. For example, Keago smelled citrus fruits.

"Makana! Do not associate with this wretched abomination!" shouted an angry male voice.

Kagome and Makana turned to see a large, muscular fox demon. He had emerald eyes and deep auburn hair accenting his flawless features. His attire was royal blue and modeled like Sesshomaru's. His yellow markings were bright against his sun-kissed skin but the most noticeable was the bright orange sun in the middle of his forehead, the symbol of the Eastern Kingdom.

"Father! You should not speak to the Great Lord's daughter in such a manner!" exclaimed Makana with fury. She balled her hands into fists, forgetting she had the delicate ice flower. The flower shattered and melted once it hit the ground.

"Just because that Great dog is the the Great Lord does not mean I will not insult him." The Eastern Lord's eyes narrowed at his child's outburst.

"I beg your pardon, milord. I would highly advise you not to insult my father or me again. The consequences would prove to be dire," said Kagome in a deathly calm voice. Her eyes were glowing red and her inner demon was fighting to get out.

"Ladies Makana and Kagome! Lord Makumaru! Enjoying the crisp morning air?" shouted a familiar voice. Kagome turned to see Monk Bakutso walking towards them quickly. When he saw Kagome's red eyes, he frowned and placed a hand gently on her shoulder. "I was sent to retrieve you. Lord Keago would like to start the conference since you have arrived, Lord Makumaru."

"What of the others? What of the allies?" asked the kitsune lord.

"Kouga, Ayame, Shora, and Kaname have already arrived. They were here before you." Bakutso began to steer Kagome back towards the castle with Makana and Makumaru following close behind.

When the four reached the large oak doors of the conference room, Bakutso stopped. He knocked on the door three distinct times and waited. When it opened, they were greeted by the lords, ladies, allies, and Kagome's friends. Makumaru and Makana left the other two demons and joined Laenaya on the east side of the large table. Kagome headed to the head of the table and sat next to Keago.

Kagome looked around and saw the other lords and ladies glaring at Souta, Makana, and her. Feeling uncomfortable under their gazes, she decided to look at the four wolf demons that were occupying each corner of the room. She recognized the red-headed Ayame in the northeast corner and the black-haired Kouga in the southeast corner but the other two were unfamiliar. The one in the northwest corner had hair so blonde that it looked white. This male demon's eyes were an intense ice blue and Kagome could have sworn they were tinged with red. The one in the southwest corner had long chocolate brown hair that was pulled into a ponytail. This demon was female and her eyes were brown like her hair. Kagome liked her. Her eyes were soft and kind.

"Well, let us begin with role. We have little time to spend chatting. We will start with myself and go to the right. Understood?" said Keago, leaning back in his ornate chair. When everyone nodded, he sighed inwardly. "I am Lord Keago of the North and the Great Lord of all demons."

Souta swallowed and ran a shaking hand through his spiked black and white hair. "I'm Prince Souta of the North," he managed to say.

"I am Lord Makumaru, mate of Lady Laenaya of the East," said the kitsune male. His eyes were still glaring maliciously at the Northern heirs.

"I am Lady Laenaya of the East," said the older female kitsune coolly. She didn't seem too concerned with the presence of Kagome and Souta.

Kagome tuned out the rest of the introductions until the unfamiliar wolf demons' turns came up.

"I'm Kaname, pack leader of the southwestern wolf tribes. It is an honor to meet the heirs of the Northern and Eastern lands," said the female wolf demon with a bow.

"And I am Shora, pack leader of the northwestern wolf tribes," said the male one. His body language was disrespectful. His arms were crossed over his broad chest and his back was against the wall.

"Excellent! Now that everyone is acquainted, let us get started on our first topic which would be my heirs, Kagome and Souta. I know Shora and the Eastern royal family have concerns. Laenaya, would you care to start?" said Keago, his teal orbs on the Lady of the East.

"My concern is their blood," said Laenaya, her eyes now locked on the Northern heirs.

"What about their blood, Lady Laenaya? The fact that it is far superior to any of ours?" asked Sesshomaru with a sneer. He may not have been Kagome's mate but he was still going to defend her.

"Bite your tongue, Sesshomaru! Nobody cares what a pup has to say!" The Eastern Lady's greenish eyes turned red as her attention was placed on the youngest lord.

"I happen to care, Lady Laenaya. I care about everybody's opinion. Laenaya, Sesshomaru, I want you two to be civil towards each other. If we fight amongst ourselves then Saura will have an advantage. Now, my blood courses through their veins and that should be enough for you to accept them as the future rulers. Shora, what of your concerns?" said Lord Keago. It was clear that he didn't want to hear stupid complaints about bloodlines.

"My concerns are about future heirs. Eventually, the demon blood will have disappeared and to get right down to it, demons will be run by a human. Surely, you can't be okay with that," said Shora, his muscular arms crossed over his chest.

"If they have even a single drop of my blood then I am okay with a human running my kingdom." Keago's voice was dripping with irritation at the mention of his bloodline. "Now, if we are done talking about my bloodline, shall we formulate a plan to stop Saura?"

"What? You mean we don't have one yet?" asked Kouga, his fingers absently running over the scar Kagome had given him.

"No, wolf pup. If we had one then we would be executing it," said Teran with a smirk. Teran and Kouga were around the same age and have had issues with each other since Kouga became a packleader. The owl lord never missed a chance to insult the wolf.

"Shut it! Now strategies, think of some!" boomed the Northern Lord's voice. The chattering and arguing ceased immediately. "Now, I do not want to hear anything that does not pertain to the matter at hand. Any ideas?"

"My lord, allow my troops to lead the assault. Their aerial attacks will be more than a match for Saura and his small army," said Teran. He was desperate to get back on his friend's good side. Keago was a benevolent lord but he was a fierce commander. He was known for his tactics in wars.

"That is a definite possibility. The only issue would be Saura and Kono's shape-shifting abilities." Keago looked at the others and then at Shora. "Cousin, what of your thoughts? You always were a brilliant strategist."

"No matter the strategy, Saura has the advantage. Our best bet would be to eliminate all of his army. His army consists of demons with a thirst for Lady Kagome's blood as well as the fact that they have nothing to lose," replied Shora in a cold voice. Not only was it cold, but it was calculating.

"I figured as much. Any ideas on who should lead the assault?" Keago's head rested in one hand as he tried to think of a strategy. For some reason, he could not come up with one.

"Teran should lead from the air. That much is concrete. As for the ground assault, I can't say. I'm not familiar with Laenaya's army or Sesshomaru's for that matter. My safest suggestion would be your army, Keago, or have Ayame, Kaname, Kouga, and myself lead." Shora's blue eyes were fixed on Keago. He could sense that the lord's attention was elsewhere.

"Now wait just one minute, you flea bag! My army surpasses the Great Lord's and your packs of mongrels!" exclaimed Laenaya as she stood and slammed her fists on the table.

"Call me a flea bag again, Lady Laenaya, and you might not live until the battle!" Shora's eyes were fierce and red and his fangs were bared.

"Quiet!" shouted Keago again. "Laenaya, your army is based on stealth. You shall stand alongside my army. Sesshomaru, your army will be behind us. The wolf packs will stand behind him. Kagome, Souta, Kagome's friends, and Eera will be at the very back. Makana, I would like you to guard the palace with my guards and Monk Bakutso."

"May I have permission to speak?" asked Makana politely.

"Yes, young Makana, you may." Keago's ocean blue eyes looked in Makana's direction.

"Why am I guarding rather than fighting? No disrespect but my fighting ability far surpasses that of your son and daughter combined. I would be of better use on the battlefield."

"Yes, you surpass my children but that is why I want you at the palace. You would be of better use there because of your powers. Also, Souta requested it. He does not want you to get hurt."

"Thanks, Dad," mumbled Souta with a blush. The prince smiled when he saw that his future mate was blushing as well. He was slowly getting used to the fact that he was going to be marrying her.

"You are welcome, son. Shora, what do you think of this strategy that I placed on the table?"

"I am comfortable with that strategy. I can't predict a win but I can't predict a loss either," stated Shora. His eyes then turned to Kagome and Souta. "Princess Kagome, what are your thoughts? You have been silent this entire meeting. As have you, young lord."

"We trust our father's judgment. There was no need to speak," said Kagome quietly.

"I agree with my sister. My concerns are at ease," said Souta. His eyes refused to meet the wolf demon's icy orbs.

"My lord, if I may, I would like to bring up another pressing matter," said Kaname. Her soft and normally kind voice sounded so odd when she spoke seriously.

"Of course, Kaname. Although, I do not know what other matters must be discussed," said Keago politely.

"You." Kaname's brown eyes were fierce as she glared at the Northern Lord. The entire room was focused on Keago.

"Ah yes. The topic of my mate and I never dies but I am surprised to hear you bring it up, Kaname." Keago's look was puzzling. He was smiling like he had just heard a good joke.

"Kaname, save your breath. Wolves mate for life. You should know that, considering the fact that you are one," said Sesshomaru harshly. It was clear that he wanted to leave and not discuss an issue that also annoyed him.

"Thank you, Sesshomaru. Now, Saura's army will be here in six days so rest and train. This will be like no battle you have ever fought. This is a war. Dismissed," said Keago as he stood. He then left the room in silence.

The lords and ladies left the room, leaving Kagome, Souta, and Kagome's friends alone.

"Kagome, are you sure you want to fight?" asked Inuyasha cautiously. "No one would blame you if you backed down. Same goes for you, Souta."

"It is not open for discussion. I am not backing down," said Kagome. Her tone was harsh and final.

"I agree with Kagome. I want to help Dad and protect Kagome," said Souta. His tone was softer than his sister's but his friends could tell that he was just as serious.

"Okay. I just thought I'd ask," said Inuyasha quietly. He figured that would be the answer but might as well try.

"Look, we are tired and need our rest. All of us have been training non-stop," said Miroku, smiling slightly.

All of them agreed and went towards their chambers with the exception of Souta. He headed towards the central courtyard where a giant fountain of ice stood. Souta walked up to the fountain and stared into the water for the longest time.

"Scary, is it not?" asked a female voice. The sudden noise cause Souta to turn around and snarl at the source. His snarling, however, ceased when he saw that it was Lady Makana.

"Is what scary?" he replied with a question of his own.

"War, realizing who you truly are, responsibility. Take your pick." She walked up to him and sat down on the edge of the fountain.

"I suppose so. Kagome's been doing this for three years. I haven't been at this for two weeks and I'm already getting thrown into a full-fledged war. I can't even be trained properly. Koro said that my powers are that of an original spirit wolf. I use ice and water instead of poison and powers like my dad."

"Have Shora teach you. He has the ability to use water and ice. I am sure he will teach you if the Great Lord orders him." Makana grabbed Souta's hand and squeezed it in an attempt to comfort him.

"Shora isn't a spirit wolf, is he?" The young lord squeezed the princess's hand back before sitting next to her.

"Hai. He is Lord Keago's younger cousin. He is one of three with the powers of The Great Wolf Spirit. Shora, your grandfather, and you are the only three living ones. One is born every generation."

"My entire family is spirit wolves?" When Makana nodded, Souta sighed. "Wish Dad would have told me all this stuff."

"I am sure he had his reasons. He always does. However, I must bid you goodnight, dear prince. I have a lot to do tomorrow." As Makana stood, the young prince did as well. "Goodnight, young lord."

Makana started to walk away but Souta stopped her. "Lady Makana, I apologize for my actions when you told me about our 'engagement'. I've had a lot to process in this short time."

"I understand. Your sister explained everything. I just hope you'll warm up to the idea." The Eastern princess smiled at him gently.

"Maybe I already have." Souta pulled the princess to him and placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

Makana wrapped her arms around Souta's neck and kissed him back. After a moment, they broke apart. Makana nuzzled her head in his neck and smiled. "I love you."

"I wish I could say that back but I'm not sure. All I know is that I have strong positive feelings for you." The two demons broke apart completely. Souta kissed her forehead and smiled. "Goodnight, Makana."

"Goodnight, Souta." The two demons then left the courtyard and went their separate ways.

**Me: Sorry folks! Once I started writing, I couldn't find a good stopping point. Also, the chapter didn't go as planned again. I added a lot of info and stuff but it will help explain future occurences...maybe.**

**Inuyasha: You write too damn much! Plus, you cut out most of us!**

**Keago: Inuyasha, you must be patient.**

**Sesshomaru: Yes, little brother. Use what little manners you have.**

**(Inuyasha grumbles in a corner)**

**Me: Okay...well, sorry that it took so long again! This story is actually nearing its end so hopefully it will be done by 2012. Don't know when I'll update next but keep looking! Read and Review! Signed Vegetasgirl91**


End file.
